Live Like You Were Dyin'
by LindsayQ
Summary: Bo was in his early fourties. With a lot of life before him... based on the song of the same name by Tim Mc Graw
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Live Like You Were Dyin' - Part 1 of ?  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Rating: (I reckon) T  
****Summary: based on the song of the same name by Tim McGraw  
****Notes: I want you to help me. Criticism is welcome, but the kind of criticism that will help me improve, not the kind of criticism that will help me sink deeper into my teenage depression…ok? Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Live Like You Were Dyin'**

This was not how Bo imagined the final year of his life, sitting on a couch, in the middle of a dark living room, with a myriad of empty Budweiser cans. His wife, son, and daughter's pictures and a whole bunch of positive test results in front of him. Though, he couldn't have imagined that his life would end in his 40's, with a daughter still in high school. He knew life had been going too well, something was bound to come along and knock it down a couple notches and something did; a tumour. On his left lung, a completely inoperable tumour. It figured. Years of doing death defying stunts in a car, breaking a countless amount of laws and limits along the way, along with those few months on the NASCAR circuit, and the thing that finally strikes ya down isn't even man made. It isn't quick, and it can't be lost. It figured.

"Dad," all the lights in the living room suddenly switched on. Bo didn't know whether to groan or cry. He shifted in his seat and began to rub his eyes furiously.

"Ya, Jess?" his voice was kind of slurred from all the alcohol he'd consumed.

"Do ya want some coffer or somethin' 'fore I hit the sack?"

He shook his head slightly then turned his head in Jessica's general direction, "No, sweetheart, I'm fine."

"You'll have one helluva fine hangover tomorrow, dad."

Bo tried to laugh, but ended up choking back a sob instead, "I know, sweetheart." He nodded, "I know," then got an idea, "C'mere, Jess." He gestured towards the spot beside him.

Jessica covered the space between her and the couch in 4 steps, thanks to her stork like 5'9" frame. She sat gingerly, staring at her father, with a nervous smile.

Bo could tell she was scared, and that there was nothing to he could to alleviate those fears. A dull ache broke out, right behind his lung on his left side. He smiled slightly, hoping he could hide the pain behind it. "You look like your mama, sweetheart, so much." He leaned forward and cupped Jessica's cheek in his trembling hand. He could tell it was taking all Jessica had not to appear wanting or scared by leaning into his touch. The ache grew stronger.

"I know, dad, ya tell me all the time."

"'cause it's true," his slurring increased as he fought back tears. He smiled slightly again, "Ya finish highschool next year."

He watched as Jessica bit her lip, "I know,"

"Your Uncle Luke and Aunt Daisy will be there with their families."

She nodded, but didn't speak as tears sprang to her eyes. The ache grew and grew, until it was all he could hear, feel and see. "I gotta go to bed now, dad."

Jessica got up from the couch like a bat out of hell. Bo's hand, which had once cupped his daughter's baby soft skin, fell to the couch like a stone hitting water. His eyes locked on Jessica's.

"I'll see ya tomorrow."

She leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, dad."

The sob Bo had been fighting to hold back broke fourth suddenly, as he grabbed Jessica around the waist and pulled her towards him. He hugged her as best he could, for all he was worth. "I'm sorry, Jess, I'm so sorry." He buried his in her stomach and cried as hard as he could, "Daddy's so sorry."

"I know," Jessica shushed him as she rubbed his back in circles. She had finally allowed the tears to fall, "I know." "But there's nothin' to be sorry for. You're still here," she brushed away the tears with her right hand as her left continued to rub her father's back, "You're still my daddy, an' ya always be."

"You're mama, Jesse; Robbie," Bo cried, "'gone too."

"Mama and Robbie left because it was their time." Jessica reasoned, sounding frighteningly adult like, "They were needed elsewhere, like you will be dad. I know that." She bent down to hug his neck then laid her head on the top of his head, "But not right now, ok?" Bo nodded and Jessica pulled back, "'while I'm sleepin' ya better not even think 'bout leavin' early 'cause I'll bring ya back ta life jist ta kill ya again, ya hear?"

Bo laughed and rubbed his eyes, "Yes ma'am,"

"Good," Jessica answered back, "Now, I gotta git. You'd better soon too. I'm not taken care of a man with a hangover on the first day of my summer break, hear?"

Bo nodded, "10-4," then laughed and smacked her behind, "Now git!"

Jessicaa nodded then smiled and started towards her room. She turned on a dime when her dad called her back. "Ya…?"

"Thank you, sweetheart,"

She smiled, "No one else is here to knock sense into ya, it's dirty work, but someone's gotta do it."

Bo laughed out right, "Git ta bed, Miss Priss." Jessica nodded and turned around, "Love ya,"

"Ditto," Jessica called back.

Bo waited till he saw the light switch off in her room before smiling and shaking his head at the irony. Sometimes Jessica was too much like her namesake for comfort, and she was only 17. He only wished he was half as smart as her when he was 17.

Just as Bo got up to go to bed there was a knock at the front door. He turned to it and stared, "Wha'" he then turned his attention to the clock above the fire place across from the couch, "Who in their right mind would be visitin' at 4 am?"

He stomped across the living room like a possessed man and sung open the front door as soon as he was 3 steps away from it, ready to give whoever was behind it a piece of his mind. But all he could do was stare when he realized who had knocked, "Luke," he swallowed hard.

"Hey cousin," Luke greeted, "'hope I didn't wake you or Jesse up."

Bo looked down at himself, skuzzy pair of old jeans and an old flannel shirt. Nope. Definitely not bedroom wear. "Ah, no…no, but I was headed that way."

"Can ya stay up a bit longer?"

"Ah, ya, ya sure," Bo stepped back to let Luke in, "C'mon in."

Luke quickly side stepped the doorway and stepped into the hall, "Thanks," He then turned around to face Bo.

Bo noticed the odd melancholy look on his cousins' face and inquired, "What's up?" he closed the door quickly then turned back to Luke before much time had passed.

Luke swallowed hard then bowed his head, all of sudden too nervous to stare his cousin in the face. "How bad is it, Bo?"

-Bad! - Bo almost laughed, but bit his tongue, -bad doesn't even begin to describe it. - "It's bad, cousin, extremely bad."

Bo watched as Luke swallowed hard twice almost simultaneously, and then closed his eyes. Luke had never been one to show a lot of emotion, even before he went into the Marines, so to witness his cousins' apparent emotional barrier being breached was huge!

"So you're…" he swallowed hard once more, and cleared his throat loudly, "So you're leavin'?" he raised his head. Bo actually had to bite his lower lip to keep it from dropping at the sight of tears in his cousins' eyes.

"'fraid so, buddy," Bo smiled sadly, "The doctor said it's inoperable, that it covers over 70 of my lung." He put his hand over his left side.

Luke's eyes grew wide as a tear started tracing down his cheek. If Bo hadn't have been drunk, he was sure he would have faint from shock a long time ago. Even with the alcohol dulling his senses, he still felt a dangerous amount of shock travel through his system at the apparent amount of pain the news was causing his cousin. This was hitting him harder than Uncle Jesse's death 8 years ago. "How long did they give ya?" his voice dropped a considerable amount, till it was just above a whisper.

"5 months ta a year,"

"5 months," Luke blinked, "Wow,"

Bo laughed, "Ya, you're tellin' me,"

Luke's head sudden shot up, "What about Daisy? Does she know?"

Bo shook his head slightly, "I figured I'd tell her tomorrow. I've had and felt enough shock and grief today." He smiled sadly.

"Right," Luke lowered his head again, "Sorry,"

Bo couldn't stand seeing the "kicked puppy" look in Lukes usually strong and steady face. So he held out his arms, "C'mon, buddy,"

Luke almost immediately took his invitation and threw himself at Bo so hard, it left Bo breathless for a bit. Bo wrapped his arms around his cousin just as Luke shuddered violently.

The two men stood silently wrapped tightly in each others arms for a good 5 or 6 minutes before Luke squeezed Bo even harder and whispered in his ear, "I love you cousin," then hit his back twice and pushed Bo away.

Bo swallowed then nodded, "Ditto," he smiled then coughed, "Do you wanna sleep over? There's more than enough room."

"Ah, ya, ya…" Luke hesitated, "I, ah…I told Debbie I'd probably be stayin'. I have an overnight bag in the car. I'll go get it and head to bed. Ya don't have to wait up."

"K," Bo nodded and turned on a dime, headed for the stairs, "Just lock the door when ya come back in."

"Will do," Luke nodded and headed for the door again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Live Like You Were Dyin' Part 2 of ?  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Rating: (I reckon) T  
****Summary: All a sudden goin' fishin' wasn't such an imposition. - Bo tells Daisy**

* * *

"You have to phone her, Bo, ya can't keep puttin' it off." 

Bo rolled hi eyes. He had heard the same speech from Luke for 1 week now; it was beyond, "getting old". "I know, Luke," Bo set the box of Frosted Flakes down on the table, then slid into the chair across the table from Luke, "I'm just thinkin' about how I can word it. I don't want to hurt anymore than I havta."

"Don't ya think you're hurtin' her more by not tellin' her, Bo?"

Jessica appeared from around the corner, walked around Luke's chair, kissed his cheek then did the same to her dad and sat in between them and started pouring the Frosted Flakes into the bowl in front of her.

"The last time ya spoke ta her was to tell her ya might be sick. That was almost 6 weeks ago, Bo. A lot has happened since that phone call. She'll be sittin' on pins and needles worryin' about ya, Bo."

"I know, cuz," Bo nodded and crossed his left leg over his right, "and if I phone her I'll just add to her worry, Luke."

"Yes, but," the boys turned to look at Jessica as soon as they heard her voice. She swallowed her mouthful of cereal before continuing. "At least Aunt Daisy'll have plausible reason to worry, dad. At the moment she worryin' because she thinkin' 'bout the countless amount of things that could be wrong. By tellin' her, you'll alleviate bite a bit of her worry. Don't ya think Aunt Daisy deserves that?"

Bo, completely and utterly speechless, looked from his daughter his equally as speechless cousin and choked, "Well…"

"How'd you do that?"

Bo turned to Luke when he heard Luke ask a question. He was starring wide eyed at Jessica.

"You've been talkin' 'bout the same thing for a straight week," she shrugged, "I just put all the facts together."

"Wow," Luke shook his head, "smart,"

"Both of ya are in this together, aren't ya?" Bo cast accusing eyes at the pair.

"If it'll get ya ta phone her, then," Luke and Jessica nodded in unison, "Yes, we are."

Bo looked from Luke to Jessica, then back again, and laughed nervously; "I can't believe this!" his jaw went slack.

Jessica set the spoon back in the bowl and crossed her arms on the table, "Well, believe it, 'cause we ain't gonna back down."

Bo looked from Jessica again to Luke for help, but knew he wasn't going to get any when he saw that his cousin had assumed the same expression.

"Ok, listen," Bo hit the table and uncrossed his leg then leaned forward, "If it pleases the court, I'll phone her after lunch, ok?"

Jessica looked at Luke, Luke looked at Jessica. Jessica turned back to Bo, "What's wrong with right now?"

"Its breakfast time," Bo retorted after having thought on how to respond for 7 minutes.

"Paleeze," Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Ya…!" Luke exclaimed, "You ain't eaten breakfast since Jesse was knee high to a duck!"

"I didn't say it was my breakfast, cousin." Bo smirked.

"Oh no you don't," Jessica cautioned, "There's no way you're layin' your procrastination fit in my court." She sighed, "Just please, dad, phone her. I'm getting' sick a' the same argument every day."

Bo sighed and thought about. Luke and Jessica sat frozen in silence until they knew what Bo was going to do. Until then, they dared not move, or even breathe.

"Ok," Bo hit the table, "I'll phone." Luke and Jessica heaved identical relieved sighs. "But I don't want ya'll in the room with me. I want ya'll ta wait here 'til I come back." He pointed his finger at the pair, "Ya hear?" Both Luke and Jessica shook their head vigorously. "Good," he pushed away from the table and stood up, "No disobeyin' or I'll hang straight up."

"Ok, dad, jeeze…" Jessica sighed in exasperation, "Go!"

"K, I'm gone," he disappeared around the corner.

Jessica watched him go then turned to Luke; Luke looked at hr and laughed. She smiled then laughed as well, "Jeeze,"

"Always been one of the top procrastinators, Jesse. We're lucky you're not one or we'd never get anythin' done."

Jessica laughed, "No crap."

---

Bo came back 27 minutes later worse than he had the day after he found out, the day of the hangover to end all hangovers. Luke immediately dove off his chair to help his cousin but Bo waved him off. Luke stayed behind Bo until he had sat back down, then ran back around the table to his seat.

"Didn't go well, I presume?" Jessica inquired

Bo nodded slightly and breathed through his nose, then leaned back in his chair and squeezed his eyes shut, "She's hysterical." "Started cryin' soon as I told her to sit down." He sighed. "I knew this was gonna happen, I jist knew it."

"Ya, but at least she knows now, dad." Jessica countered.

Luke nodded in agreement, "Is she comin' ta see ya?"

Bo nodded, "As soon as Manuella and Hailey get settled into their dorms again." He opened his eyes, "Says she's gonna havta bring Daniel 'cause Enos'll be busy."

"Good!" Jessica exclaimed, "Haven't seen him in a while."

"No fightin' with Danny, ya hear me, Jessica?"

Jessica grimaced. He had used her full name. "Yes, sir,"

"Good." Bo sat forward and turned to Luke, "I need ta go out later, Luke, ta take care of some things, will ya come along?"

Luke was puzzled, but he didn't push it. He just nodded, "Sure cuz,"

Bo turned to Jessica, "You're gonna be gone most of the day, right?"

"Yup…!" Jessica answered, and then shot from her chair, "and I gotta jet!" She dashed for the back door across from the breakfast table, "Bye!" she whipped it open then slammed it as soon as her two feet were outside.

As soon as the door slammed Bo turned to Luke and asked him if he would follow him to the garage.

"Ya leavin' now, Bo? Ya never even gave me time to grab my jacket."

"Now, now, Luke, calm down," Bo retorted in a calm voice, "I ain't goin' no where jist yet." He flipped on the light and headed straight to the back. At the far end of the garage, right in the back, was where Bo stopped. He put his hand on top of a car that was completely covered by a graphite coloured sheet.

"I made up my mind a long time ago. I'm gonna give this to Jess,"

He pulled the sheet off with one quick flick of his wrists to reveal a magnificent sight.

"The General," Luke whispered.

He hadn't seen it in 15 years, since the night of the accident. He still remembered racing a hysterical Bo to the hospital in it after hearing that 5 year old Robbie and his wife of 6 years, Sharleen, were both in the I.C.U. after having been on the losing side of a run in with an 18 wheeler, like it was yesterday. The car hadn't changed at all.

Luke couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation, the last time he had seen it two very important people had died, and this time, an even more important person was _dying_. A car that once held so many wonderful memories now seemed to be nothing more than a car of death to him.

"I just never knew when the time was right to give it to 'er." Bo continued, "A week ago I started thinkin' and came up with the perfect idea." He slid his hand slowly down the curve in the hood, "This is where you come in, Luke." Bo froze. When Luke looked at him he started again, "I want you an' Daisy ta give Jess the General on the day of her graduation, but not until after the ceremony."

"Bo, I-"this time it was Luke's turn to freeze. He was more than just a little stunned, "I don't know what ta say."

"Just say you'll do it, Luke." Bo pushed, "I'll ask Daisy when she gets here too." His eyes suddenly turned into pleading ones, "Please, Luke, this is really important to me. I want Jess ta have somethin' ta remember me by."

"I'll do it, cousin," Luke shook his head to clear the cobwebs, "Of course I will, an' I know Daisy will as well. I jist don't think Jesse'll need anythin' ta remember you by, Bo, certainly not a car. That girl loves you more than you'll ever realize it, Bo. She loves you who you are, not what ya can give 'er."

"I know, Luke, I just want ta give 'er somethin' she can use."

"She can use!" Luke exclaimed, "Bo! Look around! You're not the poor farm boy from Hazzard County anymore. Ya live on a piece of land that is at least 7 hectars bigger than the farm, ya live in a house 10 times the size of the farmhouse, and ya own more cars than all of Hazzard County. Was that music career jist fer fun, Bo, didn't it matter ta ya?"

"Of course it mattered, Luke." Bo fought back, "Jist, Jess matters more than all that combined and this is what I want to do fer her."

"Alright, Bo," Luke wasn't about to push it more than he already had, "It will be done."

"Good," Bo banged the hood, "Now, ta the next order of business." He leaned against the front quarter panel and crossed his arms over his chest, "When I'm gone I want…er…" he cleared his throat, "I would like it if ya took in Jess. At least until she turns 18, that's when she'll be given full rein of my assets."

"Wow," Luke breathed, "You've really thought this through."

"Better safe than sorry," Bo shrugged.

Luke nodded, "…but, I'll only take 'er in if she wants ta live me and Debbie. There's always a chance she'd rather go with Daisy and Enos."

"Agreed," Bo nodded.

The pair stood in silence for a couple minutes before Bo smacked his thighs, "Right!" he quickly covered the car back up, "Better hit the road before it hits back harder." He then started walking to the backdoors.

"Wait!" Luke ran after him, "Where we goin'?"

"Fishin'…!" Bo exclaimed, "I figured since we're on a tight schedule it'll do some good to slow down fer a couple hours." "Ya comin'…?"

"Ya, 'course."

Bo smiled and waited till his cousin was right beside him before wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulder. "C'mon then,"

The two walked out the double doors and straight to the car in the drive way without letting go of one another once.

---

Luke sat silent as he watched Bo cast his lure into the water. He'd been bothered by the same question since the night after he had arrived, he just had no way of knowing how it would be received, or how he would word it. –Might as well get it over with though, - he sighed then inhaled sharply, "Bo?"

"Hmm…?" Bo didn't look away from the endless horizon as he grabbed his beer off the cooler. It was non-alcoholic, but it did the trick anyway.

"Um," Luke looked down at the can of Budweiser in his hand. Suddenly enamoured by cans reflective surface, "When the doctor told ya you had terminal cancer, how'd ya feel?"

Bo laughed slightly, and then took a long swig of his beer. Then set the can down again and swallowed hard, "I felt sick, dizzy, weaker than I ever had. I felt as hopeless as I did when Robbie and Sharleen died. All the mistakes I had made came flyin' back at me, even the things I had no control over, like their deaths. Not getting' ta tell Uncle Jesse all the things I wanted to before he died. I also thought about the things I won't see Jessica do…" he froze, smiled, then turned sad eyes on Luke. "Like graduate highschool, go to university, meet someone that'll treat her right, maybe get married." He shrugged, "Even start a family…plus all the small things in between." He froze again and looked down.

"So , ya, ah…" he laughed, "I thought and felt a lot a different things in that tiny speck of time."

Luke smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Bo."

Bo nodded slightly, but then said, "There's nothin' really to thank me for, Luke. Ya asked a question, I just answered it."

The rest of the time fishing was spent in relative silence, save for a few jokes. Neither one caught anything, but both men felt better nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Live Like You Were Dyin' Part 3 of ?  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Rating: (I reckon) T  
****Summary: Daisy and Danny arrive. Danny causes more trouble then he's worth.**

* * *

It was another week before Daisy could get to Bo's house, and when she did, she would not and did not leave Bo's side while he was in the house.

"Daisy, please," Bo laughed. He wasn't angry; it was just driving him up the wall, "I'm fine. I appreciate the help, honey, but yur "Mother hen-ing." is drivin' me crazy."

"Oh," Daisy stepped back a couple steps, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Awe, c'mon, Bo, admit it." Luke started. Bo and Daisy turned to the table where Luke sat reading the paper, "If Daisy was any other woman ya would be in yur glory, havin' a woman fuss over ya like that."

Daisy smirked and turned to Bo. Bo turned back to Luke, "Not really helpin' here, are ya, Luke?" Luke shrugged slightly and turned his attention back to the paper in his hands. "Ya…! And don't think I didn't see that smirk, Lucas!" He snapped.

Daisy laughed out loud then apologized, "I'm sorry, sugar. I guess I didn't realize I was doin' it. I guess I should listen to Dan, he's always sayin' I baby him too much."

"I think the boy speaks the truth," Bo smiled. "Ah…!" he wrapped his arms around Daisy's neck and pulled her closer to him, "Thanks fer carin' so much, sweetheart."

Daisy inhaled deeply and settled into the embrace, "Of course, Bo," she whispered quietly, "I love you."

Luke looked up from the paper momentarily and locked eyes with Bo. Both knew what the other was thinking. They both knew there was no way they could alleviate their cousin's fear or her heartbreak because they were just as terrified as she was.

"WHERE IS HE!"

The three Dukes turned to the youngest Duke in the house. Jessica had maniacal, yet flustered, "Don't mess with me" look on her face, "Where is he?" she roared again.

Bo pushed away from Daisy, "Where is who?" – as if he had to ask.

"Danny!" Jessica snapped, "He stole my bike while I went to the washroom-"

"I hardly think he stole it, Jesse-"Luke started, but wasn't able to finish, as Jessica snapped back, "He did! And once I find 'em, I'm gonna pound the livin' day lights outta him! Manny and Hailey will be down a brother, but, I don't care!" She took off down the hall again, "Yur a deadman Daniel Lucas Strait!"

Daisy watched the kitchen entrance for a while longer, then laughed and shook her head and turned to Bo. Bo turned to Luke with big eyes; Luke shot from his seat and slammed down his newspaper.

"What! What's wrong?" Daisy inquired, alarmed by her cousins sudden movements

"She wasn't jokin', Daisy." Bo informed his clueless cousin, "She means what she says."

Daisy gawked, "She's 17, Bo, I hardly-"

"Listen, Daisy," Luke cut her off. She turned to him. "If you value that boy's life at all you'll move yur behind. We hafta get to Danny before Jesse does."

Daisy clucked her tongue in pure disbelief, but took off anyway. Bo and Luke took off right behind her.

The 3 raced to the backyard as fast as they could.

"Her bike…!" Bo yelled and pointed to it. It lay discarded, against the outer wall of the garage, safe and sound, but if they didn't hurry, Daniel wouldn't be as lucky.

As soon as they rounded the corner they froze. They were too late. Jessica had already found him, and now sat on his chest with her fist ready to strike.

"Jessica Duke!" Bo roared, "You git off that boy this minute!"

Jessica turned to the group; her face still held the same overly maniacal look, which whipped back to look at Daniel a couple seconds later. She drew her fist back and hit his jaw as hard as she could. Then shot off his chest and dashed for the backyard fence before anyone had even a nanosecond to think or move.

Luke watched Jessica hop the back fence then sighed loudly, "Ya jist had ta show her how ta climb fences, didn't ya, Bo?" he shook his head and then took off in the same direction as Jessica had.

The couple watched Luke jump the fence then turned their attention downwards to the boy laying on the ground holding his jaw, "What did you say to Jessica, Daniel?" Dasiy fumed.

Daniel looked into his mother's seething face then turned his eyes towards his uncle expectant one and growled, "Nuthin'!" then pushed himself to his feet and stalked past the two adults, still cradling his jaw. Daisy looked at Bo, Bo looked at her. He sighed loudly then turned his attention to the back fence.

As soon as Luke had taken 5 steps away from the fence Jessica's voice called his name. He froze and looked around wildly, but saw no sign of her anywhere; he just saw the heavily forested area that was Bo's property. "Where are ya, Jess?"

"Up here,"

Luke slowly raised his head. Jessica stood, balanced precariously, on one of the top branches on the tree that stood right in front of him. "C'mon down, Jess, and explain to me why ya punched Danny."

"Ah," Jessica laughed nervously, "I can't,"

"Ya don't know why ya punched Danny?" Luke offered.

"Ah, no, not exactly," Jessica answered, wrapped her arm tightly around the trunk of the tree and looked straight down, "I know exactly why I punched him."

"Then c'mon down and tell me, Jesse, I'm not mad. Neither is your dad or your Aunt Daisy."

"See," Jessica laughed again, "That's where we run into a problem." Her soft features turned sharp as she grimaced, "Dad taught me how to climb trees fine, but he never really got around ta teachin' me how ta get down from trees."

Luke sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Ya mean yur stuck."

"Yup," Jessica nodded, "Hopelessly."

Luke sighed again. –Could this day get any better?-

"Ok," he walked towards the tree and jumped to grab a hold of the first two protruding branches, which shook the tree quite a bit, "Here I come."

"NO!" Jessica screamed.

Luke jumped back down and looked up, disturbed by the desperation he heard in his niece's voice, "What's wrong, Jesse?"

"This tree can hardly handle my weight, Uncle Luke." "It'll definitely break if you come up too."

"Ok," Luke heaved, "I'll have to talk ya down then, but be extremely careful, ok?"

Jessica nodded.

**(A/N: I have no idea how to ascend or descend a tree so forgive me if it sounds weird.)**

"K'," Luke started, "Sit down on the branch, very carefully," Jessica nodded and did as her uncle said, "Now, see the branch in front a ya?" she nodded in response. "Reach out with your left hand and grab it, but keep a hold of the tree with your right 'til yur sure you've got a good grip a the branch."

Jessica reached out for the branch like Luke said, but whipped her hand back when it broke as soon as her fingers brushed against it.

"Uncle Luke!" she cried.

"That's ok, Jesse, don't worry about it." Luke shook his head, "You'll just hafta do it the harder way."

"Harder way…?' Jessica mirrored. Her voice cracked twice as her nervousness started seeping through the surface.

"Ya," "What ya gotta do is slide down the branch yur sitting on, and then swing yur legs towards the branch across from that one below you."

Jessica looked down and tensed as she squeezed her eyes shut, "I can't do it."

"Yes you can, Jessica, and you will! Ya hear me?" Luke commanded, "Now do it!"

Jessica whined slightly as she slowly pried her eyes open. A couple seconds later she began doing just as her uncle told her to do.

"That a girl!" Luke whispered as he watched Jessica's movements closely. As soon as Jessica was hanging from the lower branch by her arms he beamed, "That's it kid! Yur done, jist jump down."

Jessica let go of the branch and dropped to her knees, then quickly crumpled into a heap.

Luke dove for her, thinking she had hurt herself, "Are ya alright, Jesse?" he put his hand on her shoulder. "Did ya hurt yourself?"

All of a sudden a sob tore through Jessica's body. She shot into a sitting position and rammed her head into Luke's chest, "Please don't leave me, Uncle Luke." She choked on some tears then slammed her fist into his chest as she rolled her from right to left like she was in pain, "Don't leave me."

Luke, still recovering from being rammed in the chest, wrapped his right arm tightly around his distraught niece and rubbed her back in slow circles until he was sure he could speak instead of squeak.

After 7 minutes had elapsed he opened his mouth to try to speak, he was still croaking, but at least he was audioable, "Who said I was leavin', kid?"

Jessica shook her head wildly, "Not just the house," "My life. Danny said I wouldn't get off a him 'cause I was afraid he would leave me. Jist like everyone else was…my mama, Robbie, my dad's leavin', but please Uncle Luke, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." She sucked back hard, "I act brave fer daddy, but I'm not brave, Uncle Luke. I'm terrified. What am I gonna do when dad dies? I don't want to be alone."

Luke sighed loudly and hugged Jessica tighter. He was going to severely hurt Daniel when he got a hold of him. "Sh…sweetheart, it's gonna be alright. No one's gonna leave you, not yur daddy, not me…no one ever will. We'll always be around."

Jessica nodded slightly as she pushed away and wiped her tears off her cheeks, "I know, I'm just overreactin'" "But I'm scared, I really am." She rubbed her eyes.

"I know ya are, sweetheart," Luke smiled sympathetically; "I am too. The future is a scary thing, but ya can't let yur fear of the future control yur life taday." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "Don't let Danny bother ya though, sweetheart. Danny's like a worm; he likes ta get under yur skin."

"Ya," Jessica laughed slightly, "Yur tellin' me."

Luke laughed. Then patted her back, "Why don't we git back ta the house before yur dad and Aunt call out a search party."

Jessica smiled, "Probably already has." She looked up at her uncle, the tears still shinning in her navy coloured eyes, "Thank you, Uncle Luke."

Luke smiled back, "It's what I'm here for, Jesse." "C'mon," he patted her back twice as he got to his feet, "Let's git back."

"K'" Jessica got to her feet and took two steps forward, before freezing and turning on a dime, "Please, don't tell dad I was up a tree." She snapped her mouth closed as she realized something, "That sounded completely ridiculous."

Luke laughed, "C'mon, Jesse…let's go, before we both go off the deep end."

"Hey!" Jessica retorted in feigned indignation.

Luke chuckled again, "Let's go," and pushed her back a little bit to get her going again.

Jessica waited until her uncle was right beside her before moving. She reached her up and wrapped it around his shoulder. Luke bent down slightly and placed a kiss on the top of her head then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. It hadn't been discussed, but neither one objected to it – they took the long way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Live Like You Were Dyin' Part 4 of ?  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Rating: (I reckon) T  
****Summary: Bo confronts then comforts Jessica and ends up comforting himself as well.**

* * *

The only time the couple separated was when they got in the front door, Jessica headed for the stairs and Luke headed for the kitchen, where he hoped Bo and Daisy had congregated. 

As hoped Bo and Daisy looked up when Luke entered, and as soon as Luke saw Daisy he stocked towards her with fiery in his usually calm blue eyes, "I outta skin yur boy alive, Daisy!"

Daisy sighed loudly and squeezed the bridge of her nose, "what did he do?'

"He told Jesse that she wouldn't get offa 'em 'cause she was afraid he'd leave 'er too."

Realization hit Daisy seconds later, but she still felt the need to completely clarify, "What do ya mean, "Leave her too"?"

"I don't think I need ta tell ya, Daisy. I'm sure ya can figure it out for yourself."

Daisy turned wide eyes to Bo, who sat at the kitchen table. Bo stood up, "Where is she?"

"Up in her room, she headed for the stairs as soon as we got in the door."

"Right," Bo nodded, he looked down, "How is she?"

"I found her up a tree, Bo. I had ta talk her down, and as soon as she got down she started gettin' hysterical, beggin' me not ta leave 'er."

Bo's hard swallow was not lost by Luke.

"I talked ta her fer a bit and reassure her that no one was leavin' her…after a while it eventually worked." Luke informed, "She should be better now."

"K'" Bo nodded, "Thanks, Luke." He headed towards the doorway, "I'm gonna go check 'er…see if she needs ta talk ta me."

"I'd bet on it." Luke nodded.

When Jessica heard her bedroom door creak open she turned her head away from the book in her lap, then grinned sheepishly when she saw her dad standing just inside her room. "Hi, dad,"

Bo smiled slightly, "Hi, sweetheart."

"Uncle Luke told you about me freakin' out, didn't he?"

He nodded, "Yes," then bowed his head, "He is."

"Is Danny gonna get it trouble?"

Bo replied without hesitation, "Ya can bet yur sweet behind he is."

"Ya didn't come in here ta talk about Danny gettin' in trouble though, did ya?"

Bo looked up once more before answering, "No, I didn't, Jess, I think ya know exactly why I came up here."

"Ya," Jessica nodded, "I do." She put the book mark into the book, then placed the book down on her bed and slid off till she could stand straight. "So," she offered, "shoot."

"Ya know you'll never havta worry about anyone leavin' ya, Jess…there's several people in this family that would kill or be killed ta protect ya."

Jessica lowered her head, "I know," she brought her hands together and started wringing them for all they were worth. She could already feel the tears sting the back of her eyes and she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. "But it still doesn't make it any easier, does it?" she laughed a pain filled laugh before raising her head again and staring at Bo with the most serious look she could muster.

Bo choked a bit and lowered his eyes to stare at his own hands, "No, sweetheart, that it doesn't."

"People'll be all around me, but I'll still be alone, daddy." She sucked back hard. "an' I will be for the rest of my life."

From where Bo stood, he could hear Jessica's bone crack under the pressure of her squeezing them. He watched her hands move silently for a while before swallowing hard, "Please baby-"he croaked. He hadn't realized he had been holding back tears until he had tried to speak. He seemed to cry a lot easier nowadays, what kind of cruel joke was that? "Please baby, don't say that…" he looked up just in time to see a lone tear slid down Jessica's cheek, "Please don't say that."

"Why? You an' I both know it's true." Jessica stomped her foot hard, "We both know it's true so why fight it?" the tears started to flow all of a sudden, "I'll be alone a lot sooner than most people, I'll be made an orphan because of something that shouldn't even be plausible in today's society. You havta leave and I havta be left alone all because some virus wants to make it's presence known!" she stomped her foot even harder as the tears started to roll down her reddened cheeks faster than before, "It's not fair!" she exclaimed, "It jist ain't fair!" her hands immediately flew to cover her eyes as sobs over took her once strong body.

Bo watched as Jessica heart broke, in silence for a couple seconds, before stepping up to her and wrapping his arms tightly around her shaking form. "I know it ain't fair, sweetheart" he ran a hand softly down her honey brown hair then moved her head so it rested right underneath his neck, "I know it ain't…" he rocked her slightly as her cries got harder.

"I'm scared, daddy," Jessica admitted, "Please, don't leave me." She wrapped her long arm around her dad's neck and squeezed as tightly as she could. "Don't." She knew she was acting childish, but sometimes even the most grown up person acted childish – she was well within her rights.

"I'm scared too, sweetheart," Bo whispered against her hair, "probably more scared than ya could ever imagine." He kissed her hair where he knew her ear was then whispered in it, "We'll jist be scared together, 'k'?"

Jessica nodded slightly as she sucked back violently on a sob.

Bo kissed her ear again, "That's my girl." He pushed her away slightly, even though her arm was still wrapped tightly around his neck, "I'll tell ya what, sweetheart, I'll do my damndest to stay as long as I can if ya allow fer us ta have these little talks once in a while – jist ta talk about what's botherin' us an' to alleviate one anothers fears…jist the two a' us. Is is a deal?"

Jessica smiled slightly, "Ok,"

"That a girl," Bo whispered, then bent her head towards his and kissed her forehead lightly. He untangled himself from his daughters hold then smiled as best he could, "Now!" he wiped the tears from his own eyes, "I gotta go find a young man who's gonna get the lickin' of his life."

Jessica smiled inspite of herself, "I'll put my radio up loud."

Bo grinned, "Good girl." He turned on a dime and headed out the door.

Jessica waited till the door clicked shut again before turning around and diving for her book. It was a book she had read a good 20 or 30 times, it was a book her dad use to read to her when she was little. It was a book her dad spoke about constantly, it was book she could never and would never tire of. The book was To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. To Jessica, Bo was her Atticus, and whenever she felt like she needed to get close to her dad she would read the book. She had a feeling she would be reading it a lot in the years to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Live Like You Were Dyin' Part 5 of ?  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Rating: (I reckon) T  
****Summary: Luke's dreams are never kind – especially certain ones  
****Notes: It's short. I wrote it in only like 10 minutes. I needed to get it off my chest before I went crazy. Hope it isn't too bad. **

* * *

"_It's alright, Bo," Luke lay a comforting hand on his cousin's pale, skeletal hand and leaned forward. "We're all here," he whispered, "You're safe." He bowed his head quickly and swallowed hard to keep the bile from rising in his raw throat. Then looked back up, keeping his attention firmly on the pale, clammy hand beneath his, afraid to look up in fear of a mental and physical break down. Bo had gone down hill so fast. One week he was up walking and talking like nothing else, and then next, he was in a hospital bed with a breathing tube shoved up his nose and a feeding tube in his hand, in a constant state of violent and sometimes down right scary hallucinations, too fragile to even hug._

_His condition worsened quicker than the doctors had originally hypothesized, and once he entered the hospital, the rate at which he deteriorated sped up till nothing there was anything they could do to stop the pain. Bo started to lose consciousness several times a day, he was no longer able to speak coherently – most things he would say were just quiet mumbles. He had lost all control of his bodily functions and was soon put on a catheter. _

_It was too hard for Luke to look up into the face of the man that had once held so much life and love for anyone he cared about and see nothing but pain. To Luke, the man he loved was not with him anymore. His mind and soul, the things that made Bo the man he was, had already passed on._

_As a group, he, Daisy, and Jessica had come to the immensely taxing decision to "Pull the plug," He thought he had readied himself enough to do so, but as he looked around the room, at the pale faces of his niece, nephew, and cousin he realized he wasn't ready, and never would be. But he also knew they couldn't let Bo continue to suffer like he was. What he was going through wasn't fair, and it definitely wasn't a life. _

"_We all love you," he swallowed hard again then quickly stood up from his chair, took Bo's hand in his, squeezed his eyes shut leaned forward and kissed his forehead as hard as he could. "You can let go now, Bo, you don't have to suffer anymore." He pulled back quickly as the tears started to fall. "I love you cousin." he let go of Bo's hand, "With all my heart." And then looked down and turned on a dime to leave the room…he took one more painful look at his pale cousin through watery eyes before turning back and looking down. He could no longer be in the same room as him. He had said his goodbyes._

Luke shot his eyes open, then shot up in his bed like a bat out of hell and looked wildly around the dark room. His breathing was quite erratic and the sweat that poured from his trembling form like Niagara Falls made his t-shirt, sweat pants, and sheets stick to him everywhere, but there was no sign of an ailing Bo or stark white walls anywhere. He was still at Bo's house, and Bo was still in his bed down the hall, safe and sound.

As soon as he realized he was safe, Bo was safe, and that it was just a dream he ran a shaky hand down his sweaty face and sighed heavily, "Dammit." Then laid back down and threw his arm over his eyes. He then took a couple more deep breaths before closing his eyes again. Unfortunately, he didn't fall back asleep like he thought he would. No, his thoughts had other plans; they kept him awake till the sunlight broke through the curtains – till he could no longer keep his eyes open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Live Like You Were Dyin' Part 6 of ?  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Rating: (I reckon) T  
****Summary: The Dukes get a visitor.**

* * *

"Jessica, honey" Jessica looked up from her book when she heard her name being called. Her aunt Daisy stood in the doorway to her room with a smile on her face, "Your dad wants ta see you."

"Ok," she nodded and pushed herself to the end of her bed. She stood up quickly and threw her book behind her. Suspiciously eyeing her aunt, who still stood in the doorway, she didn't trust that face. Something fishy was going on…and it was not the halibut they had for dinner last night. "What does he want me for, Aunt Daisy?"

Daisy shrugged carelessly, "You'll see."

-Evil- Jessica silently hissed. She quickly shut the door behind her and followed her aunt on down the hall. She had been in her room all day, so she couldn't be getting in trouble for anything. If she was her aunt would not be smiling. She loved her aunt with all her heart, but she could not bring herself to tell Daisy that her poker face needed work…_a lot_ of work.

She got even more suspicious when she realized she was being led to the backyard. "What's goin' on, Aunt Daisy?"

"Nothin', sugar," Daisy giggled slightly, "C'mon," she waved her hand, "Your dad's out here."

Jessica followed her aunt silently to the back door then peered through the window above the sink. As soon as she noticed the additional male sitting at the backyard table with her uncle and dad she dove out the door. Daisy stood just inside the house, laughing.

Roscoe jumped slightly and immediately went for his cowboy hat to keep it on his head when he felt to long arms wrap loosely around his neck. He turned slightly, but his face was only forced back to facing forward as someone's lips planted a forceful kiss on his cheek. As soon as the person finished kissing his cheek they untangled their arms and moved away. Roscoe took that opportunity to turn his head, he grinned when he saw Jessica just behind his with an identical grin on her face. "Oh, it's jist you, Jessica."

"Hi, Roscoe," Jessica greeted.

Roscoe laughed, "C'mon, an' sit down, my neck's startin' ta hurt from all this turnin'."

Jessica quickly dove for the only vacant chair, right in between Roscoe and her uncle Luke. Her dad sat just across from her with a lopsided grin on his face, her Uncle Luke's smile was much the same.

Roscoe was silent for a bit then leaned forward in his seat and patted her lap twice before sitting back once more and asking, "How ya doin', sweetie?" as he folded his hands.

"Good!" Jessica exclaimed, the goofy grin never leaving her face.

"Figured as much," Roscoe snickered.

Bo laughed as well, then turned his attention from Jessica to Roscoe and commented, "Ya know, Roscoe, I think this is the most I've seen Jessica smile for a long time." All three men turned their attention on the blushing teenage girl and laughed.

"Imagine that," Luke cut in, "A Duke actually bein' happy ta see ya, Roscoe."

Roscoe cast Luke a cheesy, tooth baring grin before saying, "That's 'cause she's the smart one in the family, Luke, plain an' simple." He turned his head towards Jessica, "Ain't that right, Jessica?"

Jessica giggled madly then nodded her head, "Yes sir,"

The group of men shared a grin.

"Where have ya ben, girl? I've been here for almost," Roscoe glanced at his watch, "an hour and this is the first time I've seen ya."

"Sorry, Roscoe," Jessica blushed once again, "I was readin'. I didn't even your car pull up."

"Well," Roscoe thought for a minute, "That's ah…that's good that you've ben readin'. If your daddy and uncle had ben readin' when they were yur age then they wouldn't have needed to meet me...ah…so many times." Roscoe sniggered at his own joke.

Jessica smirked and turned her attention to her dad. His head was bowed and he was he was looking at her through half open eyelids, but the sideways smirk on his face gave him away.

"Ya like your surprise, sugar?" Daisy came up behind Jessica's chair and patted her shoulder.

Jessica nodded her head vigorously, "Ya, very much," then titled her gaze upwards, "But ya could've told me."

Daisy shrugged, "Ya, I could've," she smirked, "But I didn't."

"Evil!" Jessica finally voiced her thought.

Daisy smiled, "Ya haven't seen nothing' yet, sugar" then patted Jessica's shoulder again then directed her attention to the table of men and asked, "Would ya'll like anythin ta drink?" The four shook their heads in unison "Ok, I'll be inside if ya need me."

"Ah…" Roscoe suddenly jumped and looked around the backyard, "Where's Danny? Didn't he come with her?" he settled his attention back on the three Dukes.

"Ya, he did come with her." Luke answered. He jerked his thumb skyward, "He's in his room, an' probably will be for a while still."

"Why?" Roscoe questioned, "What happened?"

"I punched him, Roscoe."

He turned his attention to the girl beside him. "What?"

"He said somethin' that I didn't like so I gave it to 'em." She slammed her fist into her palm.

"Oh!" Roscoe nodded, but quickly stopped, "I don't git it."

"It had to do with me, Roscoe." Bo spoke up he focused his gaze on Roscoe, hoping it wouldn't take too long for the man to get what he meant. Thankfully it didn't.

"The cancer?"

Bo nodded and leaned back in his chair, he cast a sideways glance in Luke's direction just in time to see the man grimace. He had been expected to see that reaction from Jessica, which he did, but not from Luke. Seeing that reaction on his cousin's face totally knocked him for a spin.

"I totally overreacted, Roscoe," Roscoe turned his attention back to Jessica. She was smirking and her head was bowed, "After I punched 'em I took off over the fence an' climbed the nearest tree I could find." She shook her head in a self deprecating fashion, "I couldn't get back down." She raised her head, "Thank goodness Uncle Luke went lookin' fer me or I'd still be up there."

"Don't worry, sweetie, if ya didn't feel the need ta do somethin' like that ya wouldn't have." Roscoe confided.

Jessica smiled appreciatively and bowed her head again.

The group was silent for a bit before Luke broke the silence, "Wow, Roscoe." Roscoe turned to Luke, "When'd you get so smart?"

"Comes with age, Luke," Roscoe beamed. "If Boss could see me now."

"Ya," Bo laughed, "If Boss could see ya now ya probably wouldn't be here. He'd probably have ya out on patrol."

Roscoe sniggered. "You're probably right, Bo, you're probably right."

"One thing's fer sure, though." Luke spoke up, "Boss definitely got his money's worth outta ya."

Roscoe nodded. "I wouldn't have changed a bit a' it either."

"Oh c'mon, Roscoe," the smile was apparent in Bo's voice as well as on his face when Roscoe turned to face the blond. "I'm sure ya woulda changed more than jist a little bit."

"Maybe a teeny bit." He pinched his fingers together, "But jist a bit."

"Wally!" Jessica exclaimed, causing everyone else to jump, "Where's Wally?"

"Oh, he's aroun' here somewhere." Roscoe looked around the yard for his basset hound, "Probably hiding in the shade behind the shed."

"Right!" Jessica jumped from her seat, "Well I'm gonna go play aroun' with him. I'll talk ta ya later, Roscoe."

Roscoe nodded in acknowledgement. "See ya later, sweetie."

Jessica grinned and started walking towards the shed near the back fence of the yard.

"Oh, an' Jessica," she turned. Roscoe had called her. "No hoppin' no fences, alright?" She grinned. "Right, Roscoe." Then turned back around and kept walking.

The group watched Jessica's back a while before turning back to the table.

"She's a good kid," Roscoe shook his head, "good kid." he looked back up again towards Jessica's diminishing figure, "An' fast as hell."

Bo laughed, "Which isn't a bad talent ta have at her age."

Roscoe agreed, "She'd be one helluva heart breaker if she wasn't so shy." He turned back to Bo, "Definitely not a trait she got from your side, Bo."

Bo smirked. "Nope, it's not. That's all Sharleen."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Live Like You Were Dyin' Part 7 of ?  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Rating: (I reckon) T  
****Summary: Jessica has a little heart to heart with Wally.**

* * *

Jessica peaked around the back of the shed and smiled when she laid her eyes on Roscoe's 10 month old basset hound. "Hey there, boy," she rounded the corner completely and sat down on the grass Indian style. Wally immediately sauntered over to her and climbed into her lap and then turned 90 degrees and laid himself down. Jessica sighed contently and started stroking the dog down the length of his back, "Did ya miss me?"

She got no answer, but in all reality she really wasn't expecting one.

"How's life ben' treatin' ya, Wally?" she slightly lifted the puppy's ear with her index finger and thumb, "Probably pretty good, huh?" she lowered his ear then lowered her face till she could clearly see the puppy's face. Wally turned his head towards Jessica and licked her nose, which caused her to laugh out loud and quickly pull her face back. "Thought so." She used the back of her sleeve to wipe the dog slobber off. "Roscoe was never one to deny his dogs anything but the best."

Wally sighed and lowered his head till it rested on Jessica's thigh. Jessica smirked and ran her finger down the dogs back once more. "You know what, buddy? If I had my book with me and a drink this would be an awesome spot to read. Does Roscoe read to ya?" she tilted her head so she could see Wally's eyes. He looked up at her with his usual devious expression. He always looked sad, but Jessica knew the truth. The dog in her lap was the happiest dog in all of Hazzard County and probably Georgia.

"It's nice, isn't it buddy?" she questioned, "Feelin' loved, knowin' someone will always be there for ya." She leaned over the dog carefully and snuggled Wally as best as she could sitting up. "Even after everyone else disappears you'll still have someone." She straightened herself out again and breathed deeply, "Ya won't leave me, will ya, buddy?" No answer, "No," she laughed, "I didn't think so."

She sighed in contentment again and leaned back with her arms behind her holding her up. She tilted her head towards the sky and closed her eyes.

A loud, abrupt bark from Wally brought her slamming back to earth as she cast her eyes downward. Just in time to see Wally dart off her lap as fast as she had ever seen him move and disappear behind her. "Wally!" she violently twisted her body so she could follow his movements. Wally was already half way across the yard.

She groaned loudly and got to her feet. What had made him take off like that? Had Roscoe called him with his dog whistle? Had he seen a bird? She shoved all the questions to the back of her mind as she took off in chase.

The group on the patio turned their attention towards the yard as soon as they heard barking.

"There she is." Luke pointed out as Jessica appeared from behind the shed.

"Dang, Bo," Roscoe gawked, "She is fast!"

"I know." Bo smiled. The pride shone clearly through his voice.

In a matter of seconds Jessica had almost caught up to Wally. As soon as she thought she was close enough she reached her hand out to grab his collar. "Wally!" she hissed, "C'mon!" she hissed as she leaned further towards the dog. She didn't even know she had fallen till her head impacted with the ground and all the air left her lungs in one painful second. She drew in air so hard and fast she squeaked. Her hands immediate went to cover her face as she rolled onto her side. She then brought her legs up towards her chest, hoping that would quail the sharp pain that was shooting up and down her back faster than lightning.

"JESSE!"

She heard someone skid towards her, but didn't dare open her eyes, in fears that the explosion of stars she had seen before closing them would make her stomach turn more than it already had.

"C'mon, sweetheart," It was her Uncle Luke. He carefully wrapped his fingers around her leg and pulled it slightly till it lay straight on the ground. "Stop rollin' jist lay still." She lowered her other leg and obeyed, but cried out as the pain waves increased in intensity. "Can ya tell me where ya hurt yourself, sweetheart?"

She nodded a bit, but didn't speak till quite a while later. "My back" she gasped. "My head." She threw her arm over her eyes and growled, "Damn dog."

Her uncle laughed slight, "Is that the only places?"

"I think so."

"K, do you wanna lay here for a bit or do you wanna try to stand up?" She nodded. Luke laughed. "Which one is it?"

"Lay here."

"Ok, take all the time ya need, Jesse." She heard the gravel shift under her uncle as he got to his feet. "I'm goin' ta go get ya some ice, kid, you'll need it." She heard him turn on a dime, but then turn back, "Oh, an' while I'm gone try to open your eyes. I know your goin' feel really nauseous fer a bit, but after a couple seconds it'll go away." She nodded then groaned as her stomach turned again. "Good girl."

Second later she was by herself again.

"Jess?" she inwardly groaned, somehow she knew the silence wouldn't last. "Yeah, dad?" "Can ya open your eyes?" "Nope, cause if I do my stomach will be sure to voice its disappointment." Laughter from more than one person reached her ears. Her dad wasn't alone. "Hi, Aunt Daisy." Her aunt giggled a couple more times, "Hi, sweetheart." "Where's Roscoe? Is Wally alright?" "Me an' Wally are right here, Jessica." Roscoe's voice hit her ears, "He jist got a little spooked." "Ya," Jessica agreed, "scared the crap outta me too."

"Ok, Jesse, I'm back with your ice." She held out her hand. The group laughed. "Nope, I'm not givin' ya the ice till ya at least open your eyes."

Jessica groaned, "Do I haft to?"

"Jessica, listen to your Uncle." Her dad's voice had shifted from his regular voice to his forceful "dad voice", a voice he hardly ever used, but when he did, you listened.

"Gah." she groaned, "Fine." Jessica opened her eyes, just a bit, one at a time, as slowly as she could. Because she knew that if she shot her eyes open like her dad probably wanted her to, because he was like that, she would have ended up losing her lunch.

Jessica found that after you've fallen, hit your head, and had your eyes squeezed shut, the sun shone brighter than a piercing laser once you eventually open them. The pain that had started to spread faster than wild fire behind her eyes did nothing to mask the pain in her head, and as soon as Roscoe, her dad, Aunt Daisy, and Uncle Luke stopped morphing just long enough to get a lock on their positions she held out her hand. "Ice."

"Good girl," Her uncle smiled as she placed the ice pack in Jessica's hand.

She sat up as slowly as she could and then slammed the ice pack against her aching head, ignoring everyone's warning cries as she did so. She soon realized that she should have listened to their warning and calmed her hand before going for her head when her stomach violently twisted and her world shifted to the left a couple degrees. "Whoa," her free palm flew to her face as she squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed.

"Not gonna do that again, are ya?" her uncle's voice held a smirk she didn't need to see to believe.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not."

The only sound that filled the air for a couple minutes afterwards was Wally panting. It wasn't until her dad spoke, was the silence broken. "So, you're sure you're alright?"

"Ask me tomorrow." She groaned, abstaining from opening her eyes yet again.

"She's fine, Bo," she heard her Uncle interject his opinion, "ya can go sit down. Take Roscoe and Daisy. I'll help Jesse to her feet then be right behind you."

A couple seconds later she heard a bunch of slow footsteps start up and just as quickly fade into the multitude of sounds that usually filled the mid afternoon air. Her uncle spoke up a couple seconds later "Ya can't sit on the ground all day, Jesse." –wanna bet?- she inwardly hissed as a particularly harsh pain wave shot through her faster than Paul Tracy drove in the Indy 500. "If ya don't open your eyes in the next 10 seconds I'm gonna walk back towards the house and you'll have to find a way to get up by yourself." Her uncle warned. "I ain't standin' here because it's good for my health, Jesse, so let's go."

She growled loudly and then slammed her fist against the ground, "Ok! Fine!" she exclaimed as she shot open her eyes and looked up to her uncle and cast him a glare that would kill a cat. "Man, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Her uncle snapped back.

"Ya," Jessica lowered her head, "tell me another one." She murmured under her breath, thinking her uncle wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately for her he had.

"What did you say, Jessica?" her uncle was now using his "dad voice". She had a feeling he used it often, because it stung more than her fathers "dad voice", and that improvement only came with practice.

"Nothin'" she mumbled quietly.

"That's what I thought." "C'mon, I'll help ya up. Give me your hand." She reached out her arm. Luke wrapped his hand around her arm, "On three, ready?" she nodded, "One…two…three." He pulled slightly, just enough to get her to her feet without jerking her too much.

"Thank you." Jessica's snipped as she placed the ice pack against the back of her again and turned on her heels, headed for the house.

Luke watched her go with sad eyes, and as soon as she was out of earshot he sighed loudly and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Jessica as bad as he did, but the dream he had had the night before had wound him up, a little too tightly, which caused him to lash out at anyone who upset him in anyway, even if they hadn't meant to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Live Like You Were Dyin' Part 8 of ?  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Rating: T  
****Summary: The General once again stirs up hidden emotion with quite unexpected results.  
****Notes: "Whiskey Girl" belongs to Toby Keith **

* * *

A month later found Jessica back at school and hating it. Her English teacher's monotone voice, her trigonometry teacher's inability to teach, her writers craft teacher's innate evilness and her social science teacher's horridly long assignments made for one nasty day and one very agitated 17 year old. 

"Dad, I'm home." She swung her back pack from around her shoulder and threw it on the bench just in side the front door. "Dad?" she moved towards the kitchen, and was slightly perturbed when no one was there. "Uncle Luke?" Her Aunt Daisy and Daniel had gone back out West a couple days earlier so Daniel could get ready for school. She couldn't say she was sad to see Daniel go though. They hadn't spoken a single word to each other since the day she had punched him.

"Dad?" she walked around the island and looked out the window above the sink. No one was in the backyard. So where else could they be? Both their cars were there when she pulled into the driveway.

She gasped and stepped back a couple inches when her eyes landed upon an open final will and testament kit sitting on the breakfast table across from where she stood. She had been expecting it, just not so soon. Her dad had been talking about fine tuning his will for a long time, she just didn't know he finally do it. –Ok, calm down. - She inhaled deeply then exhaled just as soon as her lungs filled with an adequate amount of air to sustain her long enough to take another breath.

For a second or two Jessica was actually thinking about peaking at what he had put down, but just as quickly erased the thought from her mind. Doing so would make the inevitable too real and she wasn't ready to face it just yet. She didn't think she ever would be.

"…**she needs somethin' with a little more edge  
****And a little more pain  
****She's my little whiskey girl…"**

Jessica's ear suddenly locked onto the sounds of music blaring just behind the garage door. Silently thankful for the interruption, she didn't think she could handle staring at something as morbid as a will much longer without doing what her heart was telling her to do and dart from the house even before they realized she was home. She avoided looking back at the table as she passed it.

Jessica smirked slightly when she finally realized just how loud the music was. It was no wonder they couldn't hear her or her car pull in, but it did it did pose as quite a conundrum as well. Why she hadn't heard the music before hand? And why she didn't see Cooter's truck in the drive way when she pulled in? She knew he was here because the only time the music was set at the volume it was, was when he was visiting. She quickly slipped through the door and continued on to the back of the garage.

She picked a forgotten combination offset wrench off the work bench in the corner and absently twirled it around in the palm of her left hand as she rounded the corner. Immediately after turning her body to head down the adjacent walkway her eyes locked onto the car the group was huddled around. She lost all sensation in her hands and dropped the wrench.

The ping of the wrench hitting the concrete floor somehow made it to the men's ears over the loud music; they all turned to stare at Jessica. They must have known something was up because they came straight over to her.

"Jesse," Cooter reached out his hand and shook her shoulder slightly. Jessica hadn't moved since dropping the wrench, "honey, ya alright?"

"Jessica?" Bo tried to tempt her from wherever it was she had gone, unsuccessfully. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Jessica swallowed hard several times and pointed at the orange car in the corner, "The car."

The group looked behind them for a split second then turned back to Jessica. "That's the General Lee, sweetheart." Bo spoke, "It's yours when you graduate. Your uncle Luke said it was alright."

She whipped her attention to her dad, her eyes filled with pain for a split second as she cried "No." Then went back to the unreadable state they had been in before as she stuttered something unintelligible to her dad and then darted from the garage, before anyone had to react.

Jessica grabbed her backpack from the bench as she dashed out the front door. Just as she got the driver's side door of the car open she looked back up, just in time to see her Uncle appear in the open doorway. "Where are you goin', Jesse?"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed as she got in the car slammed the door, started the engine and did a 180 degree turn before skidding out of the driveway. All in a matter of a couple of minutes.

Luke watched her car disappear around the corner before he moved. Casting a glance at his car, he momentarily thought about going after her, but quickly decided against it when he realized she would probably want to be alone.

"Did ya get 'er, Luke?" He turned away from the door, Bo and Cooter stood frozen in the hall. He shook his head, "Nope." "Where'd she go then?" he shook his head again and shrugged, "Don't know." Bo moved his attention outside, "Well, will she be alright?" then turned wild eyes on Luke. Luke nodded slightly and ran his hand down his left leg, something he only did when he was nervous. "I'm sure she will Bo, she's a Duke." He collected his thoughts for a couple seconds before continuing. "C'mon," he moved away from the door and then shut it behind him. "Let's get the garage cleaned up before it gets too dark."

Two and half hours later Bo, Luke, and Cooter sat in the kitchen on the stools that surrounded the island, talking over coffee, when the phone rang. Luke, being the closest one to it, slid off his stool and picked it up, "Hello…Oh! Hey Roscoe..." his perfectly schooled features suddenly cracked, "Why, what happened...?" Cooter and Bo froze mid conversation and turned their attention to Luke. Luke abruptly turned away from the couple and gripped the phone till his knuckles ached, "When…? Is she ok?"

Cooter and Bo quietly slid off their stools and slipped up behind Luke. "Luke…what's wrong?"

"Where is she?" Luke continued on like he hadn't heard Bo. "Ok, Roscoe thanks…ya…ya, bye." He slammed the phone against the cradle, bowed his head and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Luke…" Bo warned, "What's wrong? Why did Roscoe phone?"

Luke stayed silent as he collected his wandering thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut then pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Luke," Bo voice was more forceful than before "talk to me, Luke. Where. Is. My. Daughter?" he enunciated every word, a sure sign that he didn't want to be screwed with at the moment.

"Bo," he breathed hard and turned around. He had to suck back a sob as soon as he turned. Bo's blue eyes held nothing but pain and such an unbridled amount of fear that Luke felt his blood run cold, "Roscoe phoned to tell me that" he took a deep breath "Jessica was in a car accident."

Both Cooter and Bo's face went ghost white at the exact moment that Bo lost the ability to stand up right and dropped. Cooter quickly wrapped his arms around Bo's waist as Luke dove towards his cousin. As soon as the two men had a safe enough grip, they carefully guided Bo to the closest stool and helped him sit. Cooter sat on the stool beside Bo to watch him as Luke stood in front of him. "She's ok, Bo. She just needed to get a couple stitches."

Bo lowered his head and leaned forward, "Which hospital is she at?"

"Hazzard County General, Roscoe said she told him she was on her way back to Hazzard when she got side swiped." He looked over at Cooter, "She went somewhere up in the hills ta do 'er homework." Cooter nodded then looked down at Bo, "Do ya'll want me ta drive ya?"

Bo raised his head to answer, but Luke cute him off, "Ya take him in yur truck and I'll follow behind ya."

Cooter looked up at Luke, "Ya sure?" Luke nodded. He then turned his attention Bo again, "Is that alright with you, Bo?" Bo nodded. "Alright then," Cooter sighed, "let's get goin'"

Luke and Cooter watched Bo carefully as he walked towards the door, each ready to dive if he suddenly dropped again. Luke walked to Cooter's truck and helped Bo in before turning towards his car. The hardest part hadn't even begun yet and he was already trembling. He had to somehow keep his mind on the road and off of Bo or he would end up in the hospital beside Jessica.

His eyes scanned his car before he got too close to it and couldn't help but smirk as irony twisted his insides, a mango orange 2006 Dodge Charger. He had bought it earlier in the year, as soon as they had become available to the public as a joke, but now the joke was no longer funny.

He quickly slipped into the driver's seat, closed the door and started the engine. He decided to bypass his seatbelt, as it took up too much time. He was ready to go and had skidded out of the parking spot even before Cooter had put his truck into reverse.

"C'mon, Cooter, it doesn't take that long." Luke hissed under his breath.

When Cooter's truck finally started to reverse Luke slammed on the gas and sped out onto the main street, completely forgetting that he was supposed to follow behind.

As soon as Luke slammed the car into park he dove out of it and ran for the hospital entrance, totally forgetting to shut or even lock his car in the process.

"Jessica!" he yelled as soon as his eyes landed on the shaky teen in the corner of the waiting room. Jessica turned her head and stood up, but didn't move at all as her uncle ran up to her. "Are you ok? What happened?" he laid his left hand on her shoulder as his right hand ran roughly down the side of her face. He paid special attention to the blooded square bandage just above her eyebrow as his trembling thumb traced her features. He passed the sudden urgency to touch every part of her bruised face off as him needing assurance that she was actually standing in front of him and that she wasn't just part of another one of his nightmares. His terrified eyes scanned her face quickly as he continued to inspect it with his hands.

"Jessica!" the couple turned their attention to the waiting room entrance. Luke brought his hands back down to his sides as he saw Bo gripping the doorway like it was his last life line. He could tell by the wild look in his cousin's eyes that Bo was doing just as he had, he was scanning her. Once he was done he jogged across the room and came to a stop just a hair width away from her. He then lifted her head with his finger so she looked at him and he could have a better look at her, but sighed in frustration when Jessica ignored her heads new position and continued to stare at the floor. "Jessica Lynn," Bo bit the side of his lip to keep the hot tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks at bay, "Jessica Lynn, you look at me right now." Jessica obeyed him, but her eyes and her expression were completely blank. "Are you alright?"

Jessica shrugged her left shoulder, "Sorry 'bout the car."

Bo stood completely dumbstruck for a couple of seconds before he wrapped Jessica in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "Don't you ever do that to me again." The tears he had been trying so valiantly to hide started silently slipping down his cheeks as he tightened his grip on his daughter. He was too relieved to be angry with her. His anger would come later. Right now he just wanted to be with her. He kissed her head again, "I love you, Jessica." he whispered a series of sweet nothings into her hair before kissing her head yet again, "Never forget that."

Luke was so engrossed with the scene in front of him that he jumped slightly when he felt someone touch his elbow. He turned his head to stare right into the sad eyes of Roscoe. He had completely forgotten he was there.

"C'mon, Luke," Roscoe pulled weakly at Luke's elbow,"I'll tell ya what all happened then ya can tell Bo when he's not busy."

This definitely promised to be one hell of a story.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Decided to forget the usual warnings and such and just start with the story.**

* * *

It took Luke, Bo, and Roscoe two hours to get everything squared away and once they did they quickly hit the road. Roscoe hitched a ride in Luke's car, as he had driven in the back of Sheriff Ashton's car with Jessica to the hospital. In a strange twist of fate Jessica's accident occurred at the edge of the Roscoe's property, so when the accident happened Roscoe ran out to see what happened and when he noticed that Jessica was involved, he stayed with her.

Jessica slipped quietly into the backseat of her uncle's cars and put her seatbelt on without saying a word. The unusual silence didn't go unnoticed by Luke. He had been waiting to get the teen in his car to question her since he had gotten Roscoe's phone call. "What were you thinkin', Jesse?" unfortunately it came out sounding more like an accusation than a question. He looked in the rearview mirror as soon as he turned onto the main road again; Jessica's gaze was fixed solely on the window beside her. "Jessica" he called. "Jessica Lynn Duke! Look at me god damn it!" he slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

"Luke, calm down." Roscoe whispered. "Ya can ask her later, alrigh? Let's just get home. It's been a long day for all of us."

Luke momentarily turned his attention away from the road to glare at Roscoe with furious eyes then turned back to the rearview mirror, "No! I wanna know what the hell she was planning on doing." He slammed his fist against the steering wheel again. He hadn't meant to lose his cool as much as he was, but he just kept at it. "I wanna know if she realizes she's probably taken weeks off her father's already short life." Jessica's features contorted into a tight grimace, but she keep silent and kept her eyes on the scenery that was whizzing by her. Luke snarled in triumph. "You do know, don't you Jessica? You know that because you decided to have a hissy fit and run off like you did you've more than likely caused more harm than good." He swallowed hard to wet his parched throat. Jessica stayed silent, even now that tears slightly slipped down her cheeks. She swiped at her nose with her sleeve and sniffed loudly, but didn't make any other inclination that she had heard or was even listening to her uncle.

"Luke," Roscoe cautioned, "C'mon, the poor girl's already ben through enough today let her-"

"No!" Luke roared as he turned his red tinted blue eyes on Roscoe. "She damn well needs to learn she can't go runnin' off when the time suits her-"he was cut off by a searing pain that tore through his chest like an explosion. He grabbed his chest with his right hand as his left jerked the wheel to the right so he could get off the road. He was able to get a couple breaths in before the pain intensified to the point where he could no longer sit up right, and doubled over, over the steering wheel, and closed his eyes. He had his eyes closed tightly, but several hot tears still managed to seep from his them and start to slip down his cheeks. He clenched his teeth as the pain waves shot through him, but kept his mouth shut. He was not going to let them hear him wage his battle with whatever it was that had struck him. He didn't want to scare Jessica, and Roscoe for that matter, more than he probably already had.

"Uncle Luke." he felt Jessica touch his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, but didn't speak. He couldn't, it hurt too much.

"Luke, do ya want me to call an ambulance?"

He shook his head again.

"Do you want me ta call my dad?"

He shook his head vigorously and was just able to squeeze out, "Hurry." before squeezing his lips shut again and returning to the pain induced haze that had become his world over the past minute and a half.

"Ok," Jessica quickly undid the front zip of her backpack and got out her cell phone. She ignored the terrible tremors that seemed to be plaguing her hands as she pressed one, and then shoved the phone to her ear. "Dad…! Somethin's wrong with Uncle Luke! I don't know what it is. He's in a lot of pain…he swerved the car off the road…Roscoe and I are fine…ok! Hurry please." She slammed the phone onto the seat beside her, moved her backpack to the floor. Then undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Jessica carefully opened her Uncle's door and gingerly wrapped her arm around his arm. "C'mon, I told dad I'd meet him at the hospital. I'll drive." Luke shook his head again. Jessica laughed nervously, "Yes, now git ta the back, I'll help ya."

She took her time getting her Uncle out of the front and into the backseat, but as soon as she had him safely in the seat behind her she slammed the door, got in the drivers seat, put the car in reverse did a 180 degree turn and skidded onto the road. Roscoe wanted to remind her about her seatbelt but thought against it when he saw the look in her eyes. She was a woman possessed. So he was just going to keep quiet, mostly for fear of getting his head bitten off.

Jessica skidded into the emergency parking lot worse than her uncle had a couple hours before and stopped the car right in front of the entrance. She got out and yelled for help before opening the back door and helping her Uncle Luke out.

Four doctors came to her rescue; one luckily was pushing a gurney. "What's the problem?" the closest doctor inquired. He wrapped his arm around Luke's waist and guided him gently towards the gurney.

The 3 other doctors tended to Luke as the other started questioning Jessica as they all made a mad dash down the hallway.

"He's my Uncle. Lucas Duke. I think he's having a heart attack." She laid her hand on Luke's shoulder momentarily and said, "Don't worry, Uncle Luke, you'll feel better soon."

"Ya can't go any further, darlin'," the doctor warned, "Stay out here with your grandfather and someone will be out later ta talk to ya, ok?" Jessica nodded and stopped suddenly. "Take care a him, alright?" -_He's been actin' like a complete doofus lately, but no matter how much he gets on my nerves, he's my uncle, and I love him. - _The doctor smile sympathetically, "'course we will, darlin'"

"Excuse me, miss?" she turned. A nurse stood behind her with a clip board held to her chest. "Is that your orange car out front?"

"Oh jeeze." Her eyes grew wide. "Ya, it is! Sorry! I'll move it right now." She took off down the hall but stopped in front of Roscoe. "I'm goin' out ta move the car. I'll be right back."

"Ok, sweetheart." Roscoe nodded.

Jessica swung the car door open as soon as she was close enough to it and dove to get in, but hit her head, the _freshly stitched_ part of her head, on the doorframe and pulled back quickly. "Dammit!" she closed her eyes momentarily as the world started to swirl around her.

"Jess!" She opened her eyes as soon as she heard her name called. Her father was running up to her with a familiar frantic look on his face, Cooter no where in sight. "What happened with your uncle? Why are you holding your head?"

She couldn't answer the first question, but she could certainly answer the second one. "I banged my head against the doorframe. I have to move the car."

"Move your hand, Jess, let me see." She did as she was told. He hissed, "Jess, you're stitches are bleedin'." He ran his thumb gently over her bandage. It was her turn to hiss. "Sorry. It looks like you opened them." She growled at her own stupidity, and then moved to get in the car. Her dad stared down at her with a dumbstruck look at his face, "Where you goin'?"

"Ta move the car, I have to."

Her dad shook his head, "Let me." "You go in and get yourself seen to. I'll be sitting with Roscoe in the waiting room when you come back."

"But dad…" Jessica _almost_ whined, but she didn't, cause Jessica Duke didn't whined.

"No, but dad's, Jessica, I've had enough of a scare today. I don't need a third one."

"Jeeze!" She huffed. She got up from the seat and moved to let her dad in.

Bo laughed and kissed the good side of her forehead before getting in, "That's my girl."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to quickly thank everyone for their reviews. Yes, I do read them – they're fantastic G. Flattery will get you everywhere. I'm blown away by the response this story has gotten! 54 reviews so far! Just crazy! I really appreciate all your support. Ya don't even mind that my punctuation is horrible. Though I wish it (the punctuation) was better, I am working on it.

Reading everyone's reviews is a highlight of my day. I especially like when people, who have written a review before, write another review later on to tell me they're still enjoying the story. It keeps me on track. Please…keep 'em comin!

Just needed to get that off my chest.

Lindsay

**P.S:** Anybody figure out why I named Roscoe's dog Wally? Comic book geeks may have a better chance of know this one.

* * *

When Jessica re-entered the waiting room two hours later with a freshly stitched head Roscoe's chair was suspiciously vacant and her dad sat in the corner of the room with a Klenex to his mouth. "Where's Roscoe, dad?" she slid into the seat directly beside him.

Bo turned towards her slightly, hiccupped, spit something into the Klenex and then threw it in the trash bin beside him, only to pull another Klenex from the dispenser immediately afterwards. "I told him to go home." "How? Uncle Luke was goin to." He shook his head, "I told him ta take the car. I'd phone him when we needed it back."

"Oh." Jessica leaned back in the chair and slid down so her shoulder's touched the top of the back of the chair. "What's that for?" she motioned towards the Klenex in his hand with her head.

"I've been hiccuppin' fer a good 20 minutes." He quickly brought to the Klenex up to his mouth and spit something into it as soon as he hiccupped. "Apparently my lungs don't like that very much." He opened the Klenex just enough to show her. "An' spittin' up blood for the past 10 minutes."

"Have you done that before?"

Bo nodded slightly, "but not this long before." He spit into the Klenex and promptly threw it in the trash.

Jessica's brow came together as worry started clouding her blue eyes, "Maybe you should get it looked at then." She cursed herself when her voice squeaked and then cracked…hard. It only squeaked when she was upset. Her emotions couldn't come to the surface just yet; she still had to get through the night.

"It's most likely nothin they can fix, so why bother?"

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest. "Not exactly the response I was lookin for, dad." She grumbled.

Bo smiled at her. "I know."

"Ah…Mr. Duke."

The couple looked up. A girl stood in front of them holding a notepad in one hand and black sharpie in the other. She couldn't have been any older than 24. "I'm sorry to bother ya. I just wanted to know if I could get your autograph?" she held forward both items.

Bo laughed and reached for the notepad and then the pen. "Sure, honey. Who do I sign this to? Your mom?"

The girl laughed, "Yup, not me. You're alright, but not my bag. If you could, could you please address it to my mom? Her name's Karen Porter."

"Oh." Bo smiled, "A Karen Porter use to follow my band around in the 80's." he smirked at the memory. "Nicest girl, a little wacko though. She named her daughter after one of my tours if I remember right."

The girl giggled slightly and pointed at herself. "That would be me."

Bo stared at the girl, "You're Duchess?" Jessica turned wide eyes to the girl in front of her –Duchess?-

"I usually go by my second name nowadays, Amelia, but, yeah, I am." She laughed. "How ya doin', Mr. Duke?"

"Good enough…good enough…" Bo nodded. "How your mom?"

The smile suddenly dropped from Amelia's face, "Not too good. She's in the last stages of ovarian cancer. I'm hoping this autograph will cheer her up a bit."

"Awe, honey, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Mr. Duke." Amelia smiled sadly "She's lasted-"

"Call me Bo, honey." Bo cut in before she could finish.

"Thanks. What I was goin' ta say is that she's lasted longer than my dad did."

-What a blow- Bo thought. "Your dad had cancer too?"

Amelia nodded. "He died of lung cancer when I was 13."

"That's what I have."

"Lung cancer?"

Bo nodded, "I've know for about 3 months, doctors say I've had it for a year though."

"Wow." Amelia sighed, "Dad found out he had cancer a week and a half before he died. Went for his first chemo session and was dead a week later."

"I bet that was one helluva shock, huh?"

Amelia nodded grimly and then perked up. "But he's in a better place now, no more pain."

No one noticed Jessica's face fall.

Bo agreed, "Right ya are, sweetheart."

"Bo? Is she Jessica?" Jessica looked up and saw Amelia was pointing at her with a wide grin on her face. Evidently she knew who she was.

"Yup!" Bo grinned proudly. "She's Jessica. 17 going on 37 sometimes, but, we were all like that. Me included."

"17 wow." Amelia laughed, "I'm getting old."

"How old are you, honey?"

"I'll be 23 in November." Amelia smirked. "Last time I saw you, Jessica," Jessica looked up again, "was when you were just a small thing. I think you were 2 at the time." Jessica giggled nervously. She always hated this, meeting people who know who she was, but not knowing who they were. Amelia and Bo laughed in unison.

"Here, honey." He handed back her notepad and pen.

Amelia looked down at it, "You didn't need to write all that, Bo. I'm sure an autograph would have sufficed." "I know, but I just needed to write it." "Well…thank you." Amelia beamed. "Jessica, would you like my email address? That way if ya ever need to talk I'll be there ta listen."

"Sure." Jessica blushed.

"Ok," Amelia tore off an extra sheet of paper and scribbled something down and then handed it to Jessica. "I'm on all the time, so that's not a big deal."

"Th-thanks." Jessica nodded.

"Lucas Duke." A doctor suddenly appeared in the entrance way.

Bo and Jessica jumped.

"I better let you go." Amelia smiled shyly, "I'm stayin at my Aunt Mary-Kaye's house for now, come by anytime."

Before Bo could stand erect he collapsed back down in the seat, "Your aunt is Mary-Kaye Porter?"

Amelia nodded and bowed her head, "Bye!" She quickly sped out of the waiting room and turned the corner.

"Ah," Jessica started, "We're with Lucas Duke."

The doctor quickly covered the ground between them. "My name's Quinton Franklin. I'm the doctor attending to Lucas' case." He stuck his hand out. Bo took it and shook it quickly. "What's wrong with my cousin, doctor?" The doctor shook his head, "Your cousin is alright. It was just a panic attack. An acute case, but that's all it was."

The two Dukes sighed in unison.

"We're going to keep him overnight for observation, just incase, but if alls well Lucas should be coming home tomorrow sometime."

"Can we see 'em?" Jessica finally spoke up.

"Sure." The doctor nodded. "We put him room #218." He pointed. "It's just down the hall."

Jessica went to move but her dad pulled her back and grinned, "My hiccups are gone."She nodded, "An' ya didn't go fer a Klenex during your conversation with Amelia. Does your chest hurt?"

"A little." Bo answered, "But it's goin away."

Jessica eyed him suspiciously, "Ya sure?" "Yes ma'am." "cause I don't mind admitting 2 people today, myself not included."

Bo sighed in exasperation, "Jess, ya won't have to do that, jist leave it be, it'll go away."

"It better or I'm gettin a doctor."

Bo smirked, "Jist like your mama, forceful as hell!"

Jessica grinned, "Ya better believe it! I gotta use my fear somehow."

"Awe, sweetheart," Bo sighed slightly, "don't be scared."

"Haft to." Jessica replied, "It's the only thing that's gettin me through today. Now c'mon 'fore Uncle Luke thinks we forgot about him."

-Uncle Jesse would be proud- Bo grinned as he obediently followed his daughter down the bright hall way.

* * *

**A/N:** Anybody remember which episode Mary-Kaye Porter's from? I do.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the format (later on) if its too bunched up, tell me and I'll fix it. Yes, Teri(reviewer) Wally is named after Wally West A.K.A. the Flash - cute, eh? lol**

* * *

Luke looked up when light started flooding the room from the doorway. "Hi guys." He smiled sheepishly.

Jessica smirked slightly then put her hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side, "How do ya expect me to get any sleep? I've been in the hospital all day."

"Relax, Jess," Bo smirked as he side stepped her and walked towards the chair nearest Luke's bed, "you're not goin' to school tomorrow."

She dropped her hand from her hip, "I know…I jist really wanna sleep in my own bed."

"An' if I hadn't have overreacted as much as I did ya would have been right now." Luke bowed his head and wrung his hands until they cracked. "Sorry, Jesse."

Jessica checked her watch, it read 12:30. "No, I probably wouldn't be." "What?" she turned to her dad and grinned. "Of course I wouldn't be, dad. The night's still young!" "Ya!" Bo laughed, "And your 17!" Jessica was just about to retort when her uncle's laboured laugh hit her ears and she turned to him again.

"Sorry." Luke coughed, "Maybe ya should tell yur dad, Jesse, that he's startin' ta sound like our uncle Jesse." He looked up. Father and daughter were looking at him with identical blank expressions. "As I recall he had the same conversation with you back when you were 17 and fightin fer a later bedtime."

"Ya, but-"Bo blushed. Jessica turned back to her dad; he looked exactly like the cat that ate the canary. He had been busted.

"Ya, but, nothin, Bo." Luke smirked, then suddenly sobered, "Jesse, I need ta talk to your dad for a bit, would ya wait outside? Ya can come back in when we're done."

"Sure." Jessica agreed. "Jist don't forget about me."

Luke smiled slightly, but Bo answered, "Trust me, Jess, there's no way we'll be able to forget about you…I've tried." Which earned him a quick, playful smack from Jessica, "Ow…ow, ow…" he laughed, rubbing his shoulder. "Git out!" he pointed towards the door. Jessica nodded to her uncle before leaving and then started laughing as she closed the door.

Jessica watched the clock like a hawk for the full duration of their conversation, 27 minutes. "Dad?" Bo appeared from the room suddenly with a pale face, "What's wrong?" Bo smile sadly and shook his head, "Nothin, sweetheart. Your uncle wants ta talk to ya. I'll be outside." He bowed his head and took off down the hall, avoiding people's puzzled looks all the way.

"Uncle Luke?" She pushed the door open slightly and called his name. "Come in, Jesse. It's alright." So she pushed the door all the way open and slid in. "Dad said ya wanted ta talk ta me."

Luke nodded slightly and smiled, "I do."

"Ok." She nodded, and then slid into the same chair her dad had sat in minutes before. "Shoot then."

"That's just it, Jesse." Luke laughed weakly. "I can't."

"What do ya mean ya can't?"

"I don't know where to start." He started wringing his hands again.

"Start anywhere, Uncle Luke." Jessica assured, "I'll listen."

Luke smiled, "You're a good kid, Jesse. Your daddy did a good job." Jessica blushed. "An' even though ya tend ta try my patience I still know that. Even though you don't think I do." "Awe, I know, it's no big deal. All parents go crazy sometimes-" Luke cut her off, "No, Jessica, it's not alright." He settled his hands in his lap and stared at Jessica. She was looking back at him with wide eyes. "There was no excuse for my actions tanight, sweetheart." "Of course there was!" Jessica objected. "You were sick." "Jessica," Luke groaned, "Please, jist listen to me, let me speak. The scene tonight, I'm sorry. I'll probably be sorry for it for a long time and nothin' you will say will make it otherwise. I guess it was just the final straw." Jessica's eye brows drew together in confusion.

"I've been havin a dream, kid, a nightmare. For a long time. The same one, over and over. It's one of the reasons I'm here, I know that much. I dream your father's dyin. We're in the hospital, on the day he dies…an after sayin my goodbyes I leave the room. I wake up in a cold sweat after that." Luke figured he'd spare the girl the details of what his goodbye entailed. "That's the reason I snapped at you the day ya hit yur head after runnin after Wally. I had had the dream for the first time the night before and was completely on edge. I would have snapped at anyone and anything. Unfortunately you were the one that crossed the thin line." Jessica's eyes went as wide as saucers. Luke laughed in spite of himself. He saw so much of Bo in her; it was like he was talking to him all over again. "It scared me, Jesse. Ta me, havin' you lyin there like that reminded me of your dad in my dream. I got mad that you were givin up, somethin I think I thought Bo was doin in my nightmare." "I didn't know." Jessica gawked. Luke nodded. "I know. No one knew. Not even your dad, until I told him a couple minutes ago."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "The second reason I'm here is probably findin out that Debbie wants a divorce." Jessica gasped, "Really?" Luke nodded. "I found out a week after I started havin that nightmare. She phoned when your dad and you were in the backyard." "What about-" "Joint custody, sweetheart." Luke cut her off and then smiled. "Then the third and final reason I'm in here is you runnin off and then getting that phone call sayin you were in an accident. It scared 10 years off my life. Especially before Roscoe told me you were alright. I didn't know how I'd tell your dad." Jessica's face fell in shame. "I guess it finally came to a head then and I blew a gasket."

"It's alright." Jessica whispered. She then raised her head and looked at her uncle through her eyelashes, "Would ya like me ta tell ya why I ran off? Don't tell dad though. It'd break his heart."

"Only if ya want to, sweetheart."

Jessica nodded. "It was because of the car."

"What?"

Jessica leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. "I've been havin the same dream since I was 6 years old. Mom and Robbie are standin on the side of the road. Robbie looks like a mini dad and mom looks like a country-ized city girl. They both look exactly like the pictures." She smiled. "All of a sudden that car comes roarin around a corner and swerves on to the soft shoulder, where they're standin, and hits them. I never know what perspective I'm supposed to have, but I always see it like I'm standin on the other side. Everytime I try to run to them to get them out of the way I can't. It's like I'm stuck in place." She took a deep breath. "I'm only allowed to watch my mom and Robbie get run over by that car." she probably never noticed the tears running down her cheeks as she opened her eyes and turned to her uncle Luke. "An when I saw it I freaked. Then when dad said it was mine after I graduated I couldn't handle it and took off."

"Awe, sweetheart." Luke sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, Jessica didn't seem like the 17 year old he knew she was. Her face suddenly took on the appearance of someone 3 times her age. He couldn't blame her for running, not in the least. "Why didn't ya tell anybody? Even me?"

Jessica shrugged and then smiled. A line of tears redirected and ran into the corner of her mouth as she said, "I didn't want to worry anybody. I didn't think it was that big a deal. I didn't know that car was real."

Luke fixed her with a serious stare. "Do you still want it?"

Jessica shrugged again, "I guess, I don't know though."

"The offers always open, sweetheart, don't ya ever think it's closed. Your dad and I loved that car. At the beginning of your parent's relationship I would say Bo loved the General more than Sharleen."

Jessica choked and then started giggling, "That sounds like him." The sobered slightly, "The car's named "The General?"

"Partly, his full name is "The General Lee." Luke informed. "After General Lee of the Confederate army."

"Wow, a car with a better history than just a huge accident and repair portfolio!" Jessica grinned. Luke laughed. "I love To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. She's related to him. I read it somewhere."

"Really?" Luke questioned, "I never knew that."

"Yup!" Jessica grinned. "I wanna ask ya something Uncle Luke."

"Sure, kid, shoot."

"When dad finally leaves, would ya mind if I came to live with you? At least until I know what I wanna do with my life."

Luke gawked for a couple minutes until he could get his vocal chords working again, "Of course I don't mind!" he grinned, "I'd love it! It'd be like livin with Bo all over again."

"Really?" Jessica giggled, "Great! Only I'll be smarter…and female…and shorter than you."

"Ok, kid," Luke laughed, "I get the picture."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **this is a short chapter, but I really don't think it needs to be any longer, it gets the points acrossI wanted across just fine.**

* * *

Instead of calling Roscoe and waking him from his sleep, Bo decided to just phone a taxi for Jessica and him to get home. They finally got kicked out of the hospital at around 2:30 am, Bo's charm and celebrity could not get him any further. The doctors had to draw the line somewhere, right? 

"Ya never told em bout the blood, dad."

He turned his head and stared at Jessica, "What?"

She turned her attention away from the window. "Ya never told Uncle Luke about you spittin up blood, dad."

"Oh," Bo waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "I'll tell him later."

"I'm holdin ya ta that." Her eyes turned to steel. But two could play at that game. Bo's eyes turned to steel as well as he stared down at his daughter, "Jessica Lynn, who's the adult here?" his voice equally as steely. "I mean it, dad, ya ain't gettin away this, this time."

Bo sighed, "We'll talk about this later, alright? A taxi isn't exactly the best place to discuss my health."

"Really?" Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and fixed her dad with a smartass look, "I think it's a perfect place."

"I swear, Jessica Lynn…" Bo started in a warning voice, "if ya don't drop it right now ya can ferget bout goin anywhere until Christmas."

"If! Yur alive that long, you mean." Jessica shot back.

Bo's eyes went wide. "That's it, Jessica Lynn Duke, you are fully and completely grounded!"

Jessica could tell he was trying to hide the hurt behind his steel resolve, but she could see through the cracks. "Why? Jist cause I wanted ya ta tell Uncle Luke somethin? Why don't ya want ta tell him, dad? Are ya afraid of what he may say or do?" she rolled her eyes, "C'mon dad, ya know Uncle Luke jist wants what he thinks is best for ya…that's why he's where is…he's a complete and total mother frigin hen."

"Language, Jessica Lynn…watch it!"

Jessica knew she was in deep, he hadn't stop calling her by her full name since the beginning of the conversation. He had even used her last name once. She was just digging a deeper hole for herself.

The taxi stopped and Bo got out. Jessica took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts and then got out the opposite door. As the taxi drove away the two Dukes just stood looking at each other, not moving a muscle.Jessica couldn't help but notice that thelight of the streetlamp aboveher dadmade the pasty white colour of his skin painfully evident. He was over exerting himself. He looked about on the edge, like any minute he will explode, which was no good for any person, never mind a cancer patient.

"Dad…" Jessica warned as she watched his fist shake, "ya havta calm down."

"I never. Ever. Want to hear that kinda tone from yur mouth again!" Bo spat. "Do you hear me, girl?"

"Yes." Jessica almost cried. The shakes were increasing at a rapid pace. "Jist please, dad, calm down."

All of a sudden the shaking ceased. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until she looked up at her father's face and watched as his eyes roll to the back of his head. She dove towards him and was just able to catch his head before it hit the ground, along with the rest of his body.

She repositioned herself so she could sit on her heels then put his head in her lap and started slapping his cheek. "Dad?" slap "Dad?" a little harder "Dad! Wake up!" Bo eyes flashed open so suddenly Jessica jumped. "You ok?" "Why am I on the ground?" "Ya fainted dad. Ya got so angry ya just lost it." Bo nodded, clamped his mouth shut and sat up in a flash. He quickly got to his feet and took off towards the bush. Jessica got to her feet and was just about to follow him when the sounds of horrible retching came from behind the bushes where Bo stood.

Bo came into view a couple minutes later while wiping his face with his sleeve. Jessica walked up to him, "Are you alright, dad?" Bo nodded and fell instep with his daughter. "I gotta get to bed though, I'm really tired." That admission stopped Jessica dead in her tracks. She knew when her father admitted fatigue that something was definitely different.

"Do ya want anythin? Ya can go to yur room and I'll get it."

Bo shook his head, "No thanks." He swiftly unlocked the door and slid in. Jessica slid in behind him quietly and stood off to the side as he shut the door. His skin was still deathly pale and for the first time that night, Jessica could actually see the fatigue playing havoc with his features. How come she hadn't noticed these things before? Was this the beginning of the end?

"Ah…night, dad." She quickly dashed for the stairs before he could see the frightened/concerned look on her face.

As soon as Jessica got in her room she closed the door as quickly and as quietly as she could. Climbed on to the bed, still wearing her shoes, crawled to the furthest corner of her bed, then brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. It didn't look like she would be getting any sleep tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I was extremely tired when I wrote this, so it doesn't make sense, or the puncuation and grammar is worse than usual,I apologize.**

* * *

The obnoxious sound of the alarm woke Jessica from her fitful sleep at 7 am. She had finally gotten to sleep at 6:30, so to be awakened so abruptly was not a good thing…it never really was at any time of day. Jessica slid into a sitting position, rubbed her eyes, then picked up the clock and threw it against the wall as hard as she could. It wouldn't mess with her again…if it could still work. She would find that out tomorrow. "Damn thing." She slid off her bed and ambled towards the washroom. 

Half way there, she lost her footing and fell to her knees. Sometime during the night her shoelaces had come undone and had somehow managed to get under her feet and trip her. –_Ah…what's the use?_- instead of getting up Jessica slid to her stomach and rolled over so she lay on her stomach and then bent her knees and focused all her attention on the ceiling.

Back when she was 6 years old her dad, Uncle Luke, and Uncle Enos had painted her ceiling to resemble the sky, always blue with a light sprinkling of translucent white clouds. The "sky for a ceiling" effect had probably been manipulated in a countless amount of ways to turn a countless amount of little girl's rooms into their own little Nirvana, a place where everything was right with the world…even when it wasn't. She hated her ceiling. Never once had it changed to storm clouds. Never once had it rained down upon her. Never once had it felt her pain.

For a split second she contemplated phoning her Aunt and Uncle in California, but quickly dismissed it when she remembered the time change, it was only 4 am there. Anyway, what would she say to them? "Hi, dad's spittin up blood and I'm scared. Can ya come back an tell him to get back to normal?" it sounded lame and totally unrealistic in even to her, she could just imagine how it would sound to her aunt and uncle. She really needed to stop wishing for someone to come and magically make it all better, look what it was doing to her _and _her family.

"Wanna come down for breakfast, Jess?" she turned her head to the left. Her dad stood in the door way, with a sympathetic smile on his face. "I'll even eat with ya taday."

She nodded as best she could against the floor. "K, I'll be down soon."

Her dad hit his open hand against the doorframe, "Ok, sweetheart, take yur time."

She nodded. Then, as soon as he had disappeared, she sat up and wiped tears she didn't know she had cried away from her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. How long had he been standing there? Why didn't she hear his footsteps approaching? Why hadn't he said anything?

"I got the Frosted Flakes all ready, Jess." She slid into her seat quietly then nodded at her dad and went for the aforementioned Frosted Flakes, but her dad stilled her hand. She stared at him. He stared at her, "First I wanna talk ta ya, Jess." She retracted her hand. She knew there was a catch. "I yelled at ya last night an I wanna say I'm sorry." Her dad sighed and bowed his head, "I guess I was just freakin' out. It's not exactly a good sign when you see yur own blood on your fingers an when ya talked about telling Luke I jist lost it completely." He looked back up again and smiled at Jessica. "You're not really grounded an I will tell Luke, I promise. I jist need ya ta promise me one thing, Jess." She nodded. "No matter how bad I get always remember I'm still your father an never ever treat me like anythin but, ok?" Jessica nodded, just knowing that promise would come back to haunt her later on.

"Can I eat now, dad?"

Bo laughed. "Ya, sweetheart ya can. Eat up! We gotta go get yur uncle in an hour! We all know how grouchy he can get if we're late."

"Hmm…" Jessica objected, "he may not get as grouchy," she stuffed a spoonful of Frosted Flakes in her mouth and chewed quickly, "simply because he just got out of the hospital."

Bo chuckled again and got up. "Then ya don't know your Uncle as well as you think you do."

"Where ya goin? I thought ya said you'd eat with me."

"I am." Her dad nodded. "I'm jist gettin my toast."

-_how many slices, dad? One or two or one half?_ - She watched as he pulled one full slice of toast from the toaster. At least it was something. "How do we know Uncle Luke can come home as soon as we get there?"

"We don't." her dad answered. "If he can't we'll just hang around with him until he can. You're not goin anywhere taday, are ya, Jess?" she shook her head. "Then we don't have to worry about time constraints." He gingerly ripped off a small piece of the corner of the toast and stuffed it in his mouth then placed the toast on the counter and walked away from it. How long had he been skimping on his food intake? Why hadn't she been watching earlier?

Jessica looked down at her full bowl of Frosted Flakes in disdain. "I don't think I can eat anymore." She put the spoon back in the bowl and pushed it away from her.

"Are ya sick, Jess? Ya don't usually pass up Frosted Flakes for anythin, even if the sky was fallin." –_It is._ - Jessica put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "Jess," she felt her dads hand on her shoulder and looked up. "Ya alright, sweetheart?" worry had permeated her dad's eyes…at least she didn't see any pain in them…yet.

"Ya, dad, I'm fine." Jessica smiled half heartedly. "Jist tired, is all."

"Do ya wanna go back ta bed? I can go get your Uncle by myself. It's no bother."

"No, I wanna go." Jessica nodded. "I wanna go." She looked up. She desperately wanted to redirect the conversation, it wouldn't hurt to try. "How are you feelin taday?"

"Not too bad." He nodded. "Definitely feel better taday than I did yesterday, barrin any car accidents and panic attacks I think taday's gonna be good."

Jessica nodded. It had worked. –_Now_- she thought as she bit the side of her lip to keep from smiling, -_on to more important questions_- "Can I drive?"

"Sure, an ya can even pick which car…it's just gotta have a back seat."

Jessica's eyes grew and she covered her ears, "I did not jist hear that come from my father's mouth.

"Smartass." Her dad playfully hit her across the side of her head. She just cast him a teeth bearing grin and informed him that she got it honestly. "Ya, from your mother's side, not mine." He patted her shoulder and walked towards the back door, "Now, c'mon, let's go!"

Jesica got up from her seat, but didn't move, "But it's only 7:30…"

"An' I wanna take the back roads. So let's go!" he hit the doorway twice and promptly disappeared around the corner.

"Jeeze, man…" she shook her head and took off after him, but not before locking the door behind her.

By the time Jessica made it to the garage, her dad was already waiting for her. "What took ya so long, Jess?" he was smiling that evil little smartass smile. "Getting a little slow there, huh?"

Two could play at that game. "I wanna drive the Mustang, oh great one, so let's go." "But the Mustang doesn't go off road." His quickly lost his smile. Jessica found it. "It will now. Let's go!"

Jessica dashed off into the garage while Bo just stood, completely still and totally flabbergasted. She was not similar to Uncle Jesse. She _was_ Uncle Jesse. He put that old white truck of his through some tough situations, but if ya ever said anything against him doing such rough things in said truck he would always challenge ya and after winning, which he always did, he would go do whatever he was going to do anyway…much like Jessica with the Mustang. She put his cars through hell and always won the fight when someone challenged her on the way she used them. If Uncle Jesse could see her now there's no doubt he would be beaming with pride.

"Are ya comin' dad?" some time during Bo's brooding session Jessica had driven the car up beside him. She now waited patiently for him to get in…well kind of. "That's not the best place to stand when I'm behind the wheel."

Bo chuckled and moved around the hood of the car to the passenger side and opened the door. "You're right." He slid into the seat, quickly did up his seatbelt and nodded at Jessica. "Ok, sweetheart, let's go."

"Gladly!" Jessica laughed maniacally and slammed on the gas. The force of the sudden movement slammed them both against the back of their seats. It kind of hurt Bo's ribs and took his breath away for a split second, but instead of reprimanding her he decided to just grin and bare it and enjoy the ride with his speed demon daughter at the helm.

"One request, Jess."

"Hmm?"

"Don't wrap this one aroun any trees, ok? At least, not while I'm it."

She laughed out loud and hit the steering wheel. "Sorry dad," she shook her head, "Can't make any promises."

"Nope," Bo laughed, "Didn't think so."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Edited this chapter because the wording didn't really sit well with me. When I'm completely done with this story I'm going to go back and completely revise the story.**

* * *

Luke was sitting in the chair parallel to the hospital bed, reading a novel, when Jessica and Bo entered. "I'm guessin it's safe ta say you've ben discharged then." His attention shot upwards, Bo and Jessica stood in front of him with identical smirks on their faces.

"When'd you get here?" he gingerly closed the book and set it back on the nightstand. He quickly wiped his eyes with his forehand and then rose to his feet.

Jessica shrugged, "'bout 22 minutes ago, couldn't find a parkin spot."

Luke turned incredulous eyes to Bo. "You've ben standin there for that long?"

Bo laughed, "No, only about 8 minutes. You were so inta the book we didn't wanna disturb ya."

It took all Jessica had not to snort. She had wanted to disturb him 8 seconds after getting to the room. Those 7 minutes and 52 seconds of dad enforced silence was torture!

"Oh," Luke nodded nonchalantly. "Well, I'm ready to go."

Bo nodded and was about to turn around when Jessica elbowed him. "Luke…" he sighed, turning back around to face his cousin, "before we leave my _daughter_ wants me ta tell ya somethin."

Luke turned to Jessica. She nodded. He turned back to Bo. "'K, cousin, shoot."

Bo's brows drew together in concentration as he exhaled loudly, "I…uhh…I uh…fainted last night," Luke's eyes dilated. "then afterwards I through up. Jess said that I looked pale all night before hand." Luke's eyes squeezed shut as he bowed his head. Jessica's heart went out to her uncle. She could almost feel the pain emanate from her uncle's sigh. He wasn't normally the self deprecating kind, but when it came to family, he could contend with the best of them.

"Why didn't ya phone me last night, Bo?" she rested her case.

Her dad shrugged. "What could you have done? Ya were in the hospital, Luke. And it's not like ya could have stopped me from faintin or throwin up."

"But at least I would have known." Luke stressed.

"And do what, Luke?" Jessica watched as her dad set his fisted hand against his hip, "beat yourself up? More than you're doin now?"

"Dammit, Bo! I'm your cousin. I'm supposed ta know about these things…even if it hurt. Like the truth most often does."

Bo opened his mouth to respond, but promptly bent over and grasped his knees till his knuckles turned white, then turned his attention upwards and whimpered.

"What's wrong, Bo?" Luke stepped forward and wrapped his arm around his cousin's arm. Bo hit his chest twice. "Ya can't breath?" Bo nodded. Luke had to bite back hard on the panic that threatened to take over as he ordered Jessica to get a doctor. He quickly wrapped his free arm around Bo's back and guided him towards the bed and then helped him on to it when they were close enough to it. "Ok, Bo, jist lay still an try ta stay calm." –_Pot callin the kettle black_-

"What's wrong in here?" Luke whipped his attention to the door. A middle aged man in a white overcoat stood straight as an arrow in the doorway as his big brown eyes assessed the situation in the corner of the room.

"My cousin…can't breath…he's got lung cancer…he can't breath!" Luke was on the verge of hysterics and really didn't care who knew it, as long as Bo got help, he would work around his fear of losing it.

The doctor sprinted towards the other side of the bed, played around with something on the wall for a couple seconds, then quickly wrapped an oxygen tube around Bo's head and gently pushed it up his nose. "It'll hurt for a while as the air returns to your lungs, but, just take slow, calm breaths. As the oxygen starts circulating again the pain'll start to subside and you'll be able to breath normally again."

No one notice Jessica slide down the wall to the floor and then forward till her forehead rested on her knees.

The doctor pushed Luke out of the way. "I need to get in here, Mr. Duke." He grasped Bo's wrist and looked at his watch.

Luke wouldn't have told anyone if they had asked, but, he was immensely glad the doctor had forced his way in, mentally and physically, because Luke was quickly drawing towards the point of no return. He needed the break. He had just wanted to get picked up and go home, not be- he swallowed a gasp. Jessica!

His attention automatically shifted to the door. No one. He drew his attention downward. Jessica sat huddled into a ball against the wall right beside the door. Luke swiftly rose from his seat and dove towards his niece. "Jesse, honey?" he called quietly. Jessica didn't move. He laid his hand on her shoulder and shook slightly, she didn't move. He clucked his tongue and moved to kneel in front of her. "C'mon, honey." He grasped her hands and guided her to her feet. "Let's go outside fer a minute." Jessica followed him out into the hall then, as soon as she was far enough away from the door she collapsed against the wall and closed her eyes.  
Luke stepped towards her and without hesitation, enveloped her in the tightest hug he could conjure up. Jessica's body went as stiff as a board as Luke's hug got tighter and tighter. Luke was loosing a cousin, but he sure as hell was not going to let the last connection he had to his cousin go without a fight. But Luke knew from experience that if he didn't start trying to get Jessica to speak he would, and he just couldn't handle that. "C'mon, honey, don't hold it in. I know you're scared, sweetheart, so am…"his voice wavered as he started rubbing her back in slow circles, "please, honey, don't hold it in." Jessica stayed silent.

"Say something, Jesse…please." To say Luke didn't like the silent treatment from his niece was an understatement. It actually scared him to death. The only time anything would warrant the silent treatment from Jessica was when she was terrified or severely upset. The worst times to be so silent.

"Get off me."

Luke pushed away, "What?" it was definitely not what he had been expecting, but at least it was something.

Jessica's eyes were glazed over, but her jaw was set in a tight, angry line. "Get off me."

He obeyed, but stayed in front of her, "Where ya goin, Jesse?" Something in her voice didn't sit right with him.

"I don't know." She expertly side stepped her uncle before he had time to react and jogged off down the hall.

Luke watched her disappear behind the nurse's station, then sighed and leaned his forehead against the wall as, all at once, the strength dropped from his body, which left him breathless and unable to think.

About 15 minute later, Luke reentered the room, and a couple minutes later the doctor exited. Leaving a lethargic Luke in the same chair he had vacated almost 30 minutes prior, and a sleeping Bo, who had fallen asleep sometime during his ordeal. With Bo asleep, thus consequentially out of the picture, it left Luke to worry about both Dukes alone. Worrying about one Duke had driven him over the edge, how was he going to handle two?


	15. Chapter 15

Hours later, Luke was exactly sure how many, he hadn't been watching the clock, Bo woke up. "Luke?" Luke felt his cousin touch his hand. He looked up. To say Bo looked worse for wear would be a severe understatement. "Jeeze, Bo," Luke laughed, "you look like hell."

Luke's crack warranted a small smile from his cousin, "I feel like hell, Luke." Bo turned his head just enough to see the other side of the room out of the corner of his eye. "Where's Jess?"

"Ah…she went for a walk a couple minutes ago, don't worry, she'll be back soon." Luke was lying through his teeth and he knew Bo knew. So when Bo just nodded and closed his eyes again, Luke had to bit his lip to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. "Jist tell 'er I wanna see her when she comes back."

Luke nodded slightly, then leaned forward and brushed a wayward strand of hair away from Bo's face. "Will do, cousin."

Mere seconds after closing his eyes again, Bo was out cold, so Luke leaned back in his chair once more and closed his eyes, hoping to delay the headache that was starting behind his right eye all little longer. At least until Jessica came back.

"Mr. Duke?" he jumped forward and shot his head towards the door. A nurse with a steadily reddening face stared back at him, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's a call for you. It's Sheriff Coltrane." She clucked her tongue and squeezed her eyes shut, "I mean Mr. Coltrane." She opened her eyes and giggled, "I really gotta get use to Roscoe Coltrane bein' jist a normal citizen."

"Ya," Luke agreed with a chuckle, "so does Roscoe." "Did he say what he wanted, ma'am?"

She shook her head, "Addison answered the phone, and since I'm the youngest one on the team, I'm the gopher. So I wouldn't know, Mr. Duke, I was sent on a mission to find you before the call was finished."

"Addison Huxley?" he asked in an incredulous voice. She nodded. "She was head nurse here back when in 1985. How old is she?" the nurse rolled her eyes, "old." Luke laughed, "C'mon then, we don't wanna keep the dinosaur waitin."

* * *

The nurse handed Luke the phone as soon as they reached the desk. "Hello?...What did she do this time…?" he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Can ya fix it?...enough? Ok" he opened his eyes and nodded, "Ya, she can stay…no, I'm stayin' with Bo…ok…ya, I'm alright, thanks fer askin, Roscoe…ok…bye." He gave the nurse back the phone and stood silently for a while.  
"What's wrong, Mr. Duke?"  
He shook his head, "Nothin', jist my niece fell and busted her stitches open a bit again, Roscoe knows how ta fix it so that's no bother…she's stayin at his house fer the night."

"Oh, then that's good then." Luke nodded. "Would you like me to get out a cot for you, Mr. Duke?" Luke nodded. "If ya would." The nurse nodded, "Not a problem, I'll bring it to you in a couple hours. Once my shift is done, right?" Luke nodded and hit the desk twice and turned, "Thanks."

* * *

"Thanks for lettin me stay here fer the night, Roscoe." She collapsed into a lounge chair in the living room and dropped her overnight bag beside her. "I tried ta stay in the house for a couple hours by myself, but the silence jist got to me."

"Not a problem, not a problem…" Roscoe nodded, "it'll be nice ta be able ta have a civilized conversation. Well…as civilized as I can get." He laughed and his own joke. Jessica just smiled and shook her head.

"Where's Wally?"

Roscoe settled himself into the lounge chair adjacent to Jessica's then jerked his head towards the backyard. "Wally's out back runnin round." He shook his head. "Outta all the dogs I've ever had, Wally's gotta be the most active one." Jessica smirked in spite of herself, "Ironic, isn't it?" "You're dang right it is." Roscoe smirked back at her. "I'm too old ta go chasin after 'im." He pointed towards Jessica's forehead, "You're cut's startin ta bleed again."

Jessica ran her finger down the side of her face and clucked her tongue when she felt liquid rub off onto it. "Well, I'm not goin' back. Even if ya have tried to fix it once, can ya fix it again?"

Roscoe nodded, "I'll see what I can do." He leaned forward and patted her knee twice. "C'mon, kid." Jessica waited till Roscoe got up to move.

* * *

"Roscoe?" Jessica looked up at Roscoe as he quickly worked on her cut. She was actually quite amazed at how good he was at mending scrapes and cuts, considering he never had any kids.

"Hmm?" Roscoe started humming to himself.

"You've known my aunt, uncles, and dad since they were young, right?" He nodded. "And you and Uncle Enos were the ones that use to chase after Dad and Uncle Luke for no reason, right?" "I didn't always want to, Jessica, I jist did what Boss told me ta do." "…but ya chased after them anyway, and sometimes ya caught 'em…dad says that when ya did, ya had this look on yur face like ya had just won the Hazzard Derby." Roscoe beamed at the memory. "It was the thrill of the chase, Jessica, it was wonderful."

"So ya never really hated 'em?"

Roscoe froze, and looked down at Jessica with upset eyes, "Of course I never hated 'em, Jessica, I loved those boys like they was my own. So did most of Hazzard county…ya should know that. Our relationship was kind of like your friendship with Vanessa Dalton's youngin', Brian." Jessica's face turned beet red at the mention of her crushes name. "But that's different, Roscoe!" She knew her argument was useless. He read her like a book.  
"No it ain't!" Roscoe laughed. "Look here. You hate 'em…but every time ya see 'im, ya would do anythin' ya had to; to protect 'im and ya can't explain why, right?" Jessica nodded sheepishly. Roscoe laughed, "See?"

"I promise not to mention any of this conversation to anyone if you promise not to mention Brian to anyone, cause I swear, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Deal." Roscoe chuckled. "An' yur done, kid. Git!"

"Thanks, Roscoe." She slid off the counter. "I'm gonna go play with Wally." She was just about to take off when she froze and turned on a dime, "Do ya need any help cleanin up?"

Roscoe shook his head, "I'll be fine, ya jist go play, kid." "If ya need anything, Jessica, don't hesitate to ask."

Jessica smirked, "Thanks Roscoe." And continued on towards the backdoor.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry about any puncuation or sentence structure problems. I've had a long week...**

* * *

The hospital visit they thought would only last a day or two lasted a whole lot longer, Bo was finally allowed to come home, albeit with an oxygen tank, threes weeks and three days after entering the hospital. The first thing he did when he did get home was grab the coldest non-alcoholic beer from and gulp it down faster than it took for Luke to close the front door. 

"Jeeze, Bo." Luke laughed, dropping the mail on the counter, "You're drinking that like it's the last liquid on earth."

"With the stuff they passed off as food in there…" Bo offered. Luke smiled. "Ya, see…you think so too."

The slamming of the front door brought their attentions back towards the hall. Seconds later a blue streak came whizzing into the kitchen and enveloped Bo before Luke had time to realize that the blue streak was none other than Jessica. She wore nothing but blue, from blue jeans, to blue shoes, and had her dad wrapped in a tight hug. "Jeeze Bo," Luke stood back, "she's sure gettin damn tall. Almost as tall as you."

Bo's eyes twinkled as he grabbed Jessica's face in both his hands and kissed her ear as hard as he could. He pulled back suddenly and just stared at the sight he had missed most of all during those 3 weeks. Sure she had visited, but she had never stayed because of school and lack of sleeping quarters, and it still didn't mean he couldn't miss her like crazy. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Jess." He moved a stray piece of hair away from her face. "But these sore eyes are sure glad ta see ya." He pulled her close again and kissed her cheek as hard as he could.  
"How was school?"

"Good," Jessica nodded. "The homework's surprisingly easy for 12th grade."

Bo smiled and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "What have ya ben eatin?"

"Food. Trust me, enough food…when people heard you were in the hospital…they brought food…" she put her hand to her head and then shook her head, "so much food."

Bo laughed, "That's good."

"Ya, Jesse," Luke cut in, "get use to it. Food is an old standby that people have used in every small town since the beginning of time, Hazzard's no different."

Jessica nodded slightly, "Dad, I'm doin' my homework on the deck and I need yur help. Its auto, so ya should be able ta help." "Why don't ya get Cooter to help?" "Ya don't wanna help me?" Jessica turned hurt eyes on her dad. "No," Bo shook his head with a smile on his face, "I didn't say that. I just asked why you hadn't got Cooter ta help. He's the mechanic, not me." "I did." She answered in a curt tone. "He can't." "C'mon." she grabbed his hand and all but dragged him to the back yard.

Bo froze in step as soon as he got to the back door. He looked at Jessica with big eyes, she was smiling back at him, "Welcome home, dad." He looked back out at the crowd of people. Half the town had to be in his backyard. "Lucas," He wheezed, as his breath had caught in his throat, "Did ya know about this?" he turned his head slightly. Luke nodded. "It was the town's idea though, don't blame Jessica." He laughed then smacked Bo on the back as hard as he could without hurting him. "Go have fun."

Even though Bo couldn't fully get his mind around the sheer volume of people just yet he smiled and walked slowly into the crowd anyway, turning when he heard someone call his name. Roscoe, Cooter, and Amelia and Mary Kaye Porter stood in the far corner of the yard, just behind the gate, with Daisy and Enos strategically placed within the cocoon they had created with their bodies.

"Enos!" he stepped slowly towards the group to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. As soon as Enos nodded he threw all caution to the wind and jogged towards his friend and enveloped him in a tight hug. "What are you guys doin' here?" he pulled back slightly and grasped Enos' hand in a tight shake then looked at Daisy. She was smiling.

"Well, when we heard ya were in the hospital and Luke was with ya we decided ta fly down here ta look after Jesse for ya."

Bo turned to Enos, "but what about yur work, surely you didn't-"

"I got someone ta cover fer me fer a couple weeks, Bo, it's all taken care of." Enos shook his head then waved his hand in a dismissive way. "Don't worry about it." He then grinned like only he could and took Bo into another hug, "it's so good ta see ya, buddy!"

"Likewise, buddy," Bo laughed as he stepped away from Enos, "Likewise."

Cooter then stepped forward. "The General's already ta go, Bo." When he saw Bo's mouth open he held his hand up, "I know ya wanted ta help, but it's not like ya could. An' besides, I got another Duke ta help me." He waited a couple seconds for Bo to clue in, but when he didn't, Cooter continued, "Jessica, Bo, Jessica helped me."

Bo's eyes grew. "Even after her freakin out?" Cooter nodded. "Wow."

"Ah, Bo?" Bo turned. Luke stood dead behind him with a lawn chair dangling from his right arm. "I figured ya need a seat, so I brought ya over one ta use while ya talk." He set it down and then looked up, "anyone else want one?" Cooter, Roscoe, Daisy, and Enos shook their heads in unison as Bo took the seat that was offered to him.

"Did you guys know about this little party?"

Roscoe and Cooter shook their heads, but Daisy and Enos nodded their heads quite vigorously. "Jesse phoned us a couple days ago an told us about it." Daisy beamed. "She came up with the idea all by herself." Bo looked behind him to see if Luke was still there. He was, and he nodded in agreement with what Daisy had said.

"Ya got one hella a kid there, Bo." Enos commented as he looked over everyone's head to the teenager on the other side of the yard quietly playing with Wally. "Wish Danny was more like her…" he shook his head in disbelief, "that boy's ben ta the principal's office 11 times this year and its jist October."

Daisy sighed in resignation, but then quickly sobered enough to inquire, "Ya hungry, Bo?"

Her voice somehow managed to penetrate Bo's self induced haze and he turned to face his cousin. He shook his head. "Ok, sugar, ya jist tell me when ya are an' I'll whip something up for ya faster than ya can blink." She snapped her fingers and then laughed. Bo showed his appreciation by giving his cousin a lethargic smile (does that make sense)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I fixed this chapter...:D...this is the new version **

* * *

The party ran until the sun went down, and even then some people did not what to leave. They wanted to make sure Bo was going to be alright, completely forgetting the fact that he had 6 people to look after him. But once they did go home, Cooter, Daisy, Enos, Jessica, Luke, and Roscoe gathered in the kitchen. Bo had given into his exhaustion earlier on in the day. At the point in the day he had been sleeping soundly for the past 4 hours.

"You know, I actually fergot how forceful the folks are here." Enos beamed as he took his seat beside his wife. "Mrs. Winchester did everythin but tell me off for not visitin more…she gotta be close ta 100…she was old when I was here."

The group laughed.

"I hope dad liked his party." Jessica ducked her head. "It was hard gettin all that together, even for Hazzard."

"Awe, sugar," Daisy placed her hand over Jessica's, "yur daddy loved the party. Don't ya ever think otherwise." Jessica looked up and blushed profusely.

"It's true, Jesse," Luke agreed, "I could see it on his face when he got to the backdoor. He hasn't been that happy in a long, long time."

Everyone agreed with a vigorous shake of their head.

"He jist fell asleep so fast I wasn't sure." Jessica laughed and then quickly sobered, -too damn fast-

"I know, Jesse, but don't let it worry ya, he's ben goin down earlier and earlier." For the first time Luke let the worry he felt appear on his face. "It's like his body's ben usin up more oxygen than what gettin into it."

Jessica knew it was getting serious when her uncle showed his concern. She knew the conversation would only get worse as it went on so she had to get out soon or she would break. "Ah…excuse me guys," she got off her chair, "I ah…got school tomorrow, so I'm gonna hit the sack." She spun around and briskly took off.

"Jesse." She turned back around when she heard Luke call her. "It's Friday." She blushed profusely and bowed her head. "It's alright, kid, go on…"

"Thank you." She turned back around and took off before anyone else could call her back.

The group watched the teen go before they spoke another word. Luke sighed and set his head in the crook of his arm.

"You should go to bed too, Luke." Daisy set her hand on her cousin's back and rubbed it in slow circles.

Luke shook his head. "No," he raised his head, "I'm fine."

"Luke," he looked up. Roscoe was staring at him with concern marring his features, "ya should listen ta Daisy, son. You've had one helluva time this past month. Ya need yur sleep more than anyone else here."

Luke smiled half heartedly. "Thanks Roscoe." Roscoe nodded. Luke's hand quickly went to his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle a yawn. "I gotta stay up a little longer incase Bo needs somethin…the doctors said that the first night at home would be the toughest."

"Luke, look around, buddy," Cooter nodded in his direction, "you've got a whole table full of people here ta help ya. Don't ever think ya have ta go through this alone."

Luke smiled again. "I think that is one of the most profound things I've ever heard come outta yur mouth, Cooter." His smile faltered suddenly. "I'm afraid that if I don't keep myself busy I'll start thinkin an I jist can't let myself do that." He shook his head as he slowly lowered it and was extremely surprised to feel a tear slip from his cheek and bounce onto the counter below him. He quickly swiped at his eyes and raised his head. He laughed slightly as his face turned beat red from embarrassment. The tears glistened in his eyes, but no more dared to fall. "See, I'm startin ta do that now."

"Awe, Luke," Daisy gently placed her hand on her cousins shoulder and squeezed it, "it's ok to cry, sugar." She smiled sympathetically. "Lord knows I've been doin my fair share of it since I got here. Jist ask Enos." Luke turned his attention to Enos just in time to see him nod in agreement.

Luke shook his head fiercely and brought his hands up to his face, "I can't…" he shook his head repeatedly, "I can't do it…I can't…I can't."

Knowing what was about to happen, Cooter and Roscoe nodded at Daisy. "Hey buddy," she laid her hand on his shoulder again and drew him towards her open arms.

As soon as Luke was close enough to Daisy he broke hard, and quickly, "It's hard, Dais…it's so hard…" Daisy shushed him continuously, but didn't stop rubbing his back. With bleary eyes she looked around the kitchen and wasn't at all surprised to see that there wasn't a set of dry eyes between the five of them. "He's younger than I am…he's not supposed to die 'fore me…not like this…" Luke's breath caught in his throat as a hard sob wracked his body.

"I know, baby, I know…" Daisy started rubbing his back in slow circles as she pulled him closer, wishing she could make her cousin's misery fade. Even just a little bit. Even though the pain she felt emanate from her cousin invoked a fiercely protective sensation from somewhere deep inside her, she knew that he despised showing as much weakness as he was at the moment. So, no matter how much it hurt her to do so, she pushed him away from her and tried to smile as she said, "ya gotta calm down before ya wake up the whole house, sugar…" she patted his shoulder and then used her thumbs to wipe away his tears, before doing the same to herself. "How am I supposed ta explain ya cryin on my shoulder to Bo or Jesse, sweetheart?"

Luke smiled slightly, "Guess it'd look even worse with Enos sittin right beside ya, huh?"

Daisy grinned half heartedly. "I think Enos would understand, sweetheart."

Luke laughed, "He always was the understandin' type." A few minutes of silence elapsed before Luke sighed loudly and wiped at his eyes again to make sure all remnants of his tears were gone then leaned forward and wrapped his cousin in a tight hug, "I love you, Daisy. I really do."


	18. Chapter 18

A couple weeks after her dad came home, Jessica walked into the living room just in time to see her uncle Luke's face before he abruptly turned away from her and walked towards the fire place. He was definitely upset, but about what? Her dad's cancer had been relatively kind to him since he had gotten out of the hospital. In fact, he had been able to go without the oxygen, and he had even started driving again a couple days prior. So what was wrong with him?

"What's wrong?" she cautiously stepped towards him, but stopped before she intruded his space.

Luke was leaning against the ledge above the fireplace with a far off look in his eyes. "Ya havta promise ya won't say a word of this to yur dad, Daisy or Enos."

_-Wow, that was easy. -_ "Ok," she nodded.

"That was Debbie's lawyer." He turned around. The far off glaze still shone in his eyes, but there was something else there too…hurt? "He told me that the kids don't want anythin ta do with me."

It took all Jessica had to keep a straight face as she inquired, "flat out? Jist like that?" He nodded. "Wow." Her eyes glazed over for a couple seconds as she thought over what she was going to say. She looked up, "what are ya goin ta do?"

Luke smiled. "There's not much I can do, sweetheart." He smacked his thighs, "Hell, the youngest one's 2 years older than you are…its not like I can use the argument they didn't know what they were sayin."

Jessica stayed silent, afraid that if she said anything she would just make an idiot of herself.

"Look's like yur all I got left, sweetheart."

Jessica laughed slightly and bowed her head as a thought struck her, "it's like the blind leadin the blind then, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Luke agreed with a laugh.

"When do ya havta go back fer yur stuff?"

Like shook his head, "I'm letting my lawyers settle it, honey." He stepped towards her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I've got all I need right here." he bent down slightly and kissed the top of her head. Jessica couldn't hold back the chill that ran down her spine at the odd show of affection from her uncle. He was definitely hurting…more than she ever thought he could. But could she really blame him? His life was falling apart, hard and fast.  
From somewhere deep within Jessica something switched on, she turned enough to take her uncle into a hug and pulled him close. In his ear she whispered, "I'll take care a ya."  
Luke laughed and swallowed hard as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jessica, "thanks, sweetheart..." he squeezed her tighter, "thank you."

They quickly pulled apart when they heard the front door slam. Luke cast Jessica a look, Jessica just nodded. She smiled as soon as her dad appeared. "I'm gonna go outside and see if Uncle Enos needs help with the barbeque…maybe their different than the ones in California and he doesn't remember how to work it and…ya!" she raced past him and shot for the kitchen before Bo could object.  
"Wonder what's gotten inta her…"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know, cousin." He sighed loudly and then sat on the couch behind him. "What happened? Did it work?"

Bo nodded, "as of now, everythin is in Jess' name. Even all my cars."

"Wow," Luke shook his head in complete disbelief, "she's gonna be one sawed after young lady, ain't she?"

Bo nodded and quickly joined his cousin on the couch. "That's why ya gotta look after her, Luke. If ya were to promise me one thing before I die, promise me you'll look after her. Make sure no money grubbin weirdoes get their hands on her or her property. And if they do, you have my permission to do with them as you like."

Luke laughed and patted his cousin on the shoulder. "Trust me, Bo, if anything were to happen to Jesse, I wouldn't need yur permission…cause they wouldn't be able to find the body." In response to Bo's deadpan stare, Luke laughed, "Ok, ya got me, I wouldn't kill em. Jist rough em up more than jist a little." Bo sighed in relief. Luke laughed and leaned forward to get up. "C'mon, buddy, we got a B-B-Q ta get to."

"Help me up, Luke." Bo reached out his hands. Luke turned slightly then pulled on his cousins hands just enough to get him to stand. "Thank you." Bo laughed. "That couch is just too damn low."

"Naw…" Luke smirked, "face it, Bo, yur jist gettin old."

"I am not." Bo laughed.

"Am too." Luke retorted. "Now git!"

As soon as the couple got to the backdoor a flash went off in their faces. Just as Luke regained his sight Daisy took off in search of something else to photograph. Luke looked to Bo with the most unimpressed look he could give another human being, "I knew you gettin that digital camera for her was goin ta be nothin but bad news."

"Awe, c'mon, Luke." Bo laughed, blinking, "It's just a little camera."

"Tell that to my eyes." Luke squeezed the bridge of his nose hard and closed his eyes.

"Bo, Luke!" they looked up in unison as soon as Daisy called their names. "Get over here; I want ta take a picture with you two and Jesse, c'mon!"

Luke growled slightly as Bo smiled. Bo was always the more photogenic one of the two…and boy, did he know it.

As soon as Luke and Bo got to where Jessica stood and took their places beside her, Jessica looked up at Bo with disappointed eyes. "Tell me again why ya bought her that camera?"

"One of the unknown questions of the world." Luke groaned, squeezing closer to father and daughter. Bo just grinned.

"Ready?" the trio nodded and a couple seconds later were blinded by yet another bright light.

As soon those two pictures in particular were printed, Luke took two copies of each for himself, Bo took one copy, and Jessica took two and snuck another copy into her box under her bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: School's been a b-tch that's why I haven't updated.  
****Tell me what ya think.**

* * *

Instead of going out trick or treating with her friends, Jessica decided to stay in and hang out with her uncle and dad, which, in any other situation would be seen as totally uncool, wasn't. Everybody knew about her dad, all the papers in Georgia had made that so. So when Jessica said she wanted to bypass Halloween no one asked why? She knew this was going to be a different sort of Halloween as soon as she got home, opened the door and fell to her butt after slipping on a black garbage bag…odd. She had just picked herself up off the floor when her uncle came running into the hall. She was turned the other way when she heard her uncle sigh in exasperation, she knew it couldn't have been her dad, he never got exasperated. He just got mad. "Ya fell, didn't ya?" she turned around as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and nodded. Her uncle sighed again, "I told him he shouldn't have done it there." 

Jessica's curiosity got the better of her, "done what?"

"Tape a garbage bag to the floor right in front of the door."

"Well…" Jessica laughed, "that's a given."

"He wanted to have ya take yur shoes off and walk through Jello."

It took Jessica a while, but she finally realized where she had heard of that before. "Ah! Have me walk through warm Jello in a pitch black room to make it feel like I'm walking through brains."

Her uncle nodded, "jist before he finished nausea hit em and he went ta bed…" he shook his head, "told me ta leave it. I don't know why. I shouldn't have listened to him."

"Ah, that's alright." Jessica laughed dismissively. "He never was one ta follow through on things."

"You're tellin' me." Luke sighed. He quickly bent down and ripped the garbage from the floor with one tug of his hand. Jessica stuck out her hand; Luke looked up at her with confusion written clear across his face. She smiled. "Give me the trash, I'll take it out. You go see if dad wants ta watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show with me tanight since its Halloween."

"K," Luke hopped to his feet and handed his niece the garbage then dashed up the stairs and around the corner. Jessica watched the stairs for a couple minutes longer with a smile on her face, she knew why he had reacted the way he did, and he knew why he reacted the way he did when she spoke about Rocky Horror. He just would never admit it to anyone else. The Rocky Horror Picture Show was a one of his guilty pleasures and probably had been since it first came out 30 years prior.

She giggled slightly as she turned on her heels. She swung the door open and started swinging her hips from side to side. "How'd you do? I see you've met my…" she stepped out the door like a model on a run way and slammed it behind her, "faithful handy man." She slid down the doorframe "He's just a little brought down because when you knocked…" and then shot back up, "he thought you were the candy man." She quickly pushed away from the doorframe and started walking down the front walk by swinging each leg in front of the other, like the supermodels, but much more cartoon like. After all, who could she possibly impress by singing a song about a sweet transvestite? "Don't get strung out, by the way I look." She sashayed up to the garbage can, opened the lid and stuffed the half garbage bag into the can as gracefully as she could then turned on her heels once more and started sashaying down the walk again towards the door. "Don't judge a book by its cover."  
She was so into the song, she didn't realize a car approaching, and she definitely didn't realize that car stop and a person step out until "Jessica Duke, what in the world do ya think yur doin?" she froze and turned. She plastered a grin on her face as her face flushed red. "H-h-hi, Roscoe."

Roscoe didn't return her greeting; he just put his hand on his hip and tilted his head. "What were you doin jist now?"

"It's called, "Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania". It's a song from the Rocky Horror Picture Show." She shrugged helplessly. Jessica knew full well Roscoe would have no idea what she had just said, but he had asked.

"A sweet transvestite?" Roscoe questioned.

She nodded.

"Are ya sure ya should be usin that kinda language, young lady?"

It took all Jessica had to not put her head in her hands and sigh in frustration. She knew it. "It's a song, Roscoe, no big deal."

"Ya well," Roscoe adjusted his stance just a little bit. "It's not the kinda song you should be listenin to, young lady."

She bit her tongue to keep herself from replying. It would be of no use. "What's up Roscoe?" she sighed. How come she didn't remember her Grandpa Jesse being this "old"?

"I jist came by ta see what yur daddy was doin fer Halloween."

Jessica turned her attention towards the window on the second floor. "He's sick right now, but uncle Luke went up ta see if he wanted to watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show later." She turned back to Roscoe. She could see the wheels turning in his eyes; it was just a matter of time before… "Is this the movie with the transvestite in it?" Jessica nodded.

"Well…" Roscoe coughed and cleared his throat. "I think if ya do end up watchin it I'll stay an watch it with ya. Ta see what's so big about this transvestite that ya like."

Jessica panicked. She had no idea which was worse, watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show with a 79 year old who she thought of as her grandfather or…well…that was pretty bad. She had to bit down on her tongue once more to hold back on telling Roscoe that her uncle Luke liked it just as much as she did because she knew if she let that little tidbit slip she would never ever hear the end of it from both men.

"Roscoe…?" The two turned. Luke stood in the doorway with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong? Why are you two standing on the front lawn?"

Jessica and Roscoe cleared their throats simultaneously. "I ah…" Roscoe started. "I came ta see what you an Bo were doin' fer Halloween tanight."

"Ah," Jessica cleared her throat. Luke and Roscoe's eyes settled on her. "I told ya, Roscoe. We're gonna be watchin the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Roscoe turned to Luke to see if Jessica was telling the truth. Luke nodded. "As soon as Bo feels up ta comin' down the stairs-"he stopped abruptly and disappeared back inside. Only to come back to the door a couple minutes later. "We're gonna be startin the movie as soon as I can find it, Roscoe. Bo's downstairs."

"Right, well…" Roscoe nodded and pulled his pants up. "I think I'll stay then." He waved his hand in Jessica's direction. "C'mon Jessica."

Jessica had no idea which was worse, seeing the shocked/amused look on her uncle's face or watching a 79 year old walk into her house like a man possessed to watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show. "Gah…" she slapped her hands over her face. "Kill me now. Please?"

"Are you comin' Jessica?" she looked up when she realized Roscoe had called her. He and her uncle stood in the door. Even from the trash bin on the curb, Jessica could see a small smirk playing with the corners of her uncle's mouth and the only things that ran through her mind was the unsettling realization that she truly did have masochistic tendencies and her uncle was an evil, evil, sadist. "Or do I have to watch this movie by myself?"

"Yes, I'm comin'" she sighed. "I'm comin', Roscoe." She made her way to the door as slowly as she could. Her face made it clear that she was not looking forward to the movie, but as she passed her uncle on the way into the house she could tell he really didn't care. He enjoyed watching other people suffer, especially if that "people" was his 17 year old niece.

As Jessica closed the door behind her she was just able to catch the tail end of Roscoe inquiry. "…has somethin called a sweet transvestite in it, is this true?"

She sighed loudly, turned and sunk to the ground as her uncle and Roscoe disappeared into the living room. She had the unpleasant fortune of hearing her uncle laugh out loud as he relayed to Roscoe that yes, it was true, it did have a sweet transvestite in it and that that song was her favourite part.

Roscoe's voice hitched as he squealed "Really?"

Jessica tried desperately to sink lower into the hardwood floor without luck.

"Yup! You should see it!" it didn't take Superman to realize her dad was snickering, which more than likely meant he was trying unsuccessfully to cover his laughter. He was a sadist too!

-_My family's a bunch of just a bunch of god awful sadist…_- she sighed again in deep agitation. But suddenly her mood and her head rose a bit as a much happier thought entered her mind. -_Maybe I was adopted_.-


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So here is the next part. Sorry it took so long. Real life just got too crazy. Enjoy it. Didn't like how it turned out the first time so I fixed it. Still unbeta-ed.**

* * *

By mid November Bo, after yet another visit to the hospital emergency room, was placed on oxygen permanently and told jokingly by the doctors that if he came in again because he hadn't been using the oxygen they would place a shock collar around his neck and give Luke the remote. 

One day, after coming home from school, Jessica got the biggest shock of her young life. Her dad offering her a beer. She took the beer from him, but didn't open it. Bo shrugged. "Drink it, Jess, it's alright." She still stared at him. "You're not goin' ta get in trouble." He laughed. "I'm right here."

Jessica lowered her eyes and stared at the beer in her hand, then looked back up at her dad and asked, "What's this for?"

He shrugged again, took a deep breath and answered with, "I figured since I won't be here for you 21st birthday, why not give you your present now?"

She stared at the beer again and then pointed at it with incredulous eyes. "A beer?"

Bo stared at the label of Jessica's beer for a bit before turning his attention to her. "Well, there would have been more, but I gave you the beer because…look, Jess, when I turned 21, your grandpa gave me, what he thought was, my first beer." He smirked at Jessica's deadpan look. "And I'm sure he would have done it for Luke if he hadn't have been in Viet Nam and I'm sure my grandpa did it for him and my dad when they turned 21…it's a tradition, kid."

Jessica snorted. "Ya, for males!" she looked down at her chest then back up at her dad and smirked. "And if you haven't noticed, dad, I'm quite female, albeit by gender only."

"Yes I have noticed you're a female, Jess, I've noticed it longer than you have." Bo laughed out loud. "But your brother's not here so…" he jerked his head toward Jessica's beer."Drink up." He quickly did a 360 and grabbed a beer for himself out of the fridge then limped over to the island and sat on one of the stools. He sighed when he realized Jessica hadn't moved. Not even to open her beer. She just stood staring at it. "Jessica Lynn Duke, would ya get over here, open that beer and sit down, please!"

Jessica slowly dragged her feet across the kitchen and sat on the stool across from him. "Here," she twisted off the cap and threw it beside her. "Better?" She looked up at her dad for approval. Bo smirked and nodded slightly as he took the first sip of his beer. Jessica soon followed suit, but quickly cringed and choked several times before pulling the beer away from her mouth and gagging. "That stuff awful!"

Bo laughed out right again. "Glad to hear it."

She stared at her dad with pinched eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "How anyone could become an alcoholic all by drinking this stuff is entirely beyond comprehension."

Bo's laughter was quieter than it had been before, but it was still there. But as quickly as it came, the laughter quickly died as he set the bottle on the counter and started picking at the label. He was silent for a while before speaking again. "You're a smart kid, Jess. I only wish I was half as smart as you."

Jessica rolled her eyes. He was going into brooding mod. Couldn't reality just go away? At least for a little while? "I know, dad." Bo looked up. Jessica smirked slightly. "Ya tell me all the time, and if you don't tell me, Uncle Luke does."

Bo smiled. "Cause its true kid. I don't want ya ta do anythin stupid when yur done high school." He cast her a warning glance because he knew what she aimed to do. "That includes racin" He quickly dismissed anything Jessica was about to say with a swipe of his hand. "No. If ya go anywhere after high school, Jess, it'll be ta university." Bo pointed his finger at her and squinted. "I'll be telling yur uncle my plans for ya, so don't think yur gettin away with anythin."

Jessica bit her lip and lowered her head.

Four beers and two hours later, Jessica was so far beyond blitzed it wasn't even remotely funny. Sometime between her first and third beer her uncle had joined the couple. Now the three of them sat in the kitchen, enjoying the silence and peeling the labels from their beers as slowly as they could. Somewhere beyond the hazy fortress walls of the alcohol induced buzz she was currently trapped in, she was able to hear her uncle say, "I can't believe you let her have four, Bo."

"She jist kinda got them."

"But four? Ya can't tell me you're too sick to actually stop 'er from gettin up and walkin the two feet to the fridge, can ya?"

That's when she spoke up. "No! But he shureeee….is sick 'nuff ta die." She turned to her dad and stared at him through dazed eyes, which were unable to register the shock within her father's eyes. "Aren't you, dad." She nodded in her uncle's direction. "Tell 'em."

"Ok!" she whipped her head towards her uncle. "That's definitely enough fer you, young lady." She felt her uncle take the bottle from her numbing finger tips and saw him place it on the counter beside him, far away from her as he could put it, but for some unexplainable reason she didn't really care...

She had gone beyond caring. She jist turned her bleary eyes back to her dad. "Yur dyin…dead!" she swiped her arm across the table. "In a couple months yur dehiccupdead. I'm by myself an yur dead…" Jessica's eyes squinted suddenly as she pointed a slightly bent finger at her dad. "What gives you that right, huh? Givin up like that. Yur givin up on me-" "Jessica stop." Luke placed his hand over Jessica's finger and pulled it towards him. He couldn't let Bo sit through anymore of Jessica accusation. He could see it in his slightly glazed eyes. This was killing him faster than any cancer could.

Jessica quickly yanked her finger away. "No! Lemme talk!" She settled her attention back on her dad. "Yur givin up on me." She pointed at herself. "Yur givin up on uncle LuhiccupLuke an the rest of this gawdawful family, but most importantly yur givin up on yourself." Her lip curled into a snarl as she growled. "How dare you! How dare you do that! What gives you any-any right- whoa…" Suddenly all things around her froze like they had, all at once, been put in some kind of huge cryogenic chamber. She didn't even realize she had fallen until she felt her uncle lift her up by her under arms and literally drag her towards the living room, out of her father's view.

She hadn't realized she had passed out until she felt a severely bright light penetrate one eye and then the other. She growled slightly and reached out to grab the offending light, but her hand quickly dropped to her side again like it had suddenly become the heaviest thing in the world.

"Yup," she heard Cooter's voice. "She's up." And opened her eyes just enough to see and then turned towards his voice. As she took in her surroundings she slowly began to realize she was in her room and so were Cooter, and her uncle, and…Roscoe? She had tried to sit up, but was quickly pushed back down by 6 sets of hands. "Don't try to sit up, sweetheart." It was her uncle's voice that penetrated her hangover haze this time. She was actually quite amazed he wasn't ripping her a new one right about right about now. He probably would once everyone left the room. "We're no where near a bathroom and no one brought a bucket."

She opened her mouth approximately a millimeter and a half, gurgled slightly and collapsed back on to the pillow. "Doesn't matter," Jessica slammed her open palm against her aching head and moaned. "Nothin matters..." Then started to shake her it back and fourth like she was trying to dispel a wicked thought from her pained mind. "I don't matter..."

She heard her uncle's bones creak as he knelt beside her bed and then touch her free arm. "What do you mean by that, Jesse?" He wrapped his calloused hand tightly around her arm, trying to will her to _answer_ the question as fast as he had _asked_ the question.

Silence reined for an prolonged amount of time before. Jessica suddenly spoke up, "I've already killed him." Her answer was quickly preceded by the most pitiful pain filled sob any man had ever heard. She slowly turned her head and settled her bleary eyes on her uncle. "I blamed him for dyin'." Even with a killer hangover blazing through her skull like wild fire she was still able to make out the look of shock that graced her uncle's face as soon as she spoke those few words.

He was silent for a bit, raised his head and looked at Cooter than Roscoe for help, then looked back down when he got nothing from either and shook his head. "Ya didn't mean it, sweetheart. Yur daddy knows you didn't, honey. It was the alcohol, Jesse; alcohol can make demons of us all."

Jessica shook her head and shot up. "I'm gonna be sick." A couple rushed footsteps and a bucket appeared in front of her. She grabbed it with the hand she wasn't using to hold herself up like it was her last life line and quickly emptied the contents of her stomach into it. "I'm sorry..." she gagged, "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh sweetheart." Luke ran the heel of his right hand gently down Jessica's back as he bit back the tears that were threatening to spill as he watched the pathetic sight in front of him just get worse and worse. "It's alright, sweetheart."

"Tell dadgagsorry..." Vile sobs suddenly burst fourth from her raw, burning throat as hot tears started to slide down her red cheeks and mix with the horribly repulsive taste in her mouth. No matter how hard she tried to stop, crying or vomiting, she wasn't quite sure which, she couldn't. It just kept coming.

Jessica was so wrapped up within her own painful situation that she didn't even notice Cooter and Roscoe slip from the room with bowed heads. Neither man could take seeing her so broken, especially now when they also had to bear as silent witnesses to her father's slow deterioration. No man could deny that such a situation was just a little bit more than someone in their right mind could handle.

Jessica's stomach finally settled down soon afterward. With one last swipe of her mouth she collapsed back down on to the bed with a forced moan and closed her bloodshot eyes against the harsh sunlight that shone in through the slits in the blind. "I'm sorry, Uncle Luke...I'm so sorry. Tell dad I'm sorry...tell him I don't blame him for dyin...tell him...fer me...I love em..." her voice slowly started fading as she began to drift off into a restless sleep.

Luke slowly got off his knees, leaned over, and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, honey."

Her eyes shot open suddenly. "Tell him."

He pulled back and nodded. "I will." Then slid his two fingers slowly over her eyes. "Now get ta sleep."

Jessica shivered slightly and rolled onto her side. "Night."

Luke waited by her bed until Jessica's breathing evened out. Then, and only then did he move towards the door. Thankfully Bo had fallen asleep soon after Jessica passed out; he didn't have to answer any unanswerable questions...for the time being.

He sighed and collapsed against the closed door once he was outside her room and squeezed the bridge of his nose. How coincidental was it that the pained look that had crossed his cousin's face earlier was the exact same one that had stared back at him mere minutes ago?

Maybe he would follow suit soon. Take some heavy duty tranquillizers and hopefully fall into a deep, deep sleep. Then he would be able to dream and remember a time when life wasn't so bleak, he had his wife, kids, cousins and friends…and they were all safe and healthy or maybe he would dream...maybe he would dream he was talking with his uncle for a while. That way he could ask for advice, because he wasn't stupid enough not to realize he sure as hell needed some. It physically hurt him when he thought about how crazy his life was and how much crazier it was going to get as time wore on. If he didn't get help soon he was scared to think about what may happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: I apologize for the amount of time it has taken me to update. I do read your reviews, don't think I don't. Schools just been crazy, what with this being the last week before Christmas break and all (I.S.U.'s, exams, and essays) hope you enjoy it though!_**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Jessica's weak grasp of the life she had once led not even a year ago totally disintegrated in one blink of her blue eye the first week of December, December fourth to be exact, she knew she would never and could never forget the date. First off she knew it wasn't good news when the principal called her down to the main office from her third period Auto class. She hadn't do anything wrong, she had been on time for every class, hadn't skipped, and had finished all her work with time to spare.

When she saw her uncle standing beside the principal, she quickly she took in a deep breath and literally had to force the air into her suddenly constricted lungs to keep her knees from buckling.

"Your uncle has come to pick you up, Jessica." Mr. Steel, the principal, began even before she had got to the two. "Don't worry about your backpack and homework. I'll take care of it." She nodded but didn't say anything as she followed her uncle down the hall.

Luke knew Jessica had completely lost all touch with reality when they passed her mustang and got into his car across the way from it without even a word. He knew that it was just going to get tougher for the kid once they got to the hospital so he too kept his mouth shut.

The already unbearably cold weather seemed to dip even more when Jessica got out of her uncle's Charger at the hospital and immediately came in contact with a somber looking Cooter and Roscoe; they stood side by side in front of the hospital's entrance. Roscoe was a pale as sheet and Cooter's normally bright blue eyes were dull and rather red. Jessica figured it must have taken all he had to just smile at her. "Hi kid."

She knew it took all he had to smile because it took all she had left to nod in acknowledgement as she silently passed the two men and entered the hospital. She found the seat closest to the entrance and collapsed into it. She put her head in her hands and just closed her eyes. She didn't want to be here.

Jessica knew the trio had entered, she knew her uncle was coming towards her. She felt as he put his hand gently on her knee, she knew he was trying to talk to her. She knew she didn't want to listen.

Cooter watched the one sided conversation from the corner, but stepped forward and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder when the conversation lulled. "C'mon, Luke, leave er be for a while."

"No," Luke shrugged away from Cooter's hand. "I won't, Cooter. She's got to understand this,"

"She will, Luke, jus-"

"No!" Luke spun on his heels and cast daggers at his friend. His usually calm blue eyes were burning with an unadulterated fiery of something that neither Cooter nor Roscoe could decipher. "She's got to understand what's happenin, Cooter, don't you get it?" He swung his arm back carelessly and pointed at Jessica. "Her father's dyin', probably tanight, an she's out her sulkin in her own world…probably didn't hear one wo-"

Suddenly Jessica spoke; she gritted her teeth together as hard as she possibly could and in quite a dangerous tone of voice she all but growled her order. "Shut up."

It took Luke a while to realize his niece had spoken, but as soon as he did, he spun around and stared. "What?"

Jessica raised her head to stare back at her uncle and set her jaw. Her bangs quickly slipped in front of her face and quickly cover her eyes, but unlike the countless times before, she didn't bother to move them away. Even in the sterile white light of the hospital corridor her eyes shone brightly. "Ya heard me. Shut. Up."

Luke's face suddenly fell. "Jess, I'm so-"

"No, I don't want ta hear it!" Jessica shot to her feet. "You're sayin I don't understan. I don't understan what, Uncle Luke? I don't understan that my daddy's dyin," she shrugged, "an quite soon. Are ya sayin that I don't understan that not even a year ago he was healthy?" She shoved her finger in her uncle's chest and narrowed her eyes. "I think you're the one that don't understan! I probably understan better than any of ya. You saw him when he was already starting to get sick. I," she turned the finger on herself. "Me, I had to watch him all but deteriorate right in front of me without even knowing what was wrong with him. Do ya know what I did the night I found out? I went out back an kicked an punched anything I could get my hands on until my toes were broken and my knuckles were raw an bleedin'. I understood then and I sure as hell understand now!" She shoved him once more, this time with her open hand and stormed away.

Three severally stunned men watched her disappear through the doors of the hospital once more, but neither one of the men felt like chasing after her. They knew she needed time to cool down and so did they, but they all hoped she cooled soon. Each man didn't dare to fathom what she would do if she didn't get to say her goodbyes because, frankly, it scared them too much. Both not knowing what she would do and knowing the end of was so near.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

By The time Jessica got back to the hospital around 8 o'clock, she knew something was different. Daniel, Hailey and Manuella, stood under a light, near the far pillar, huddled around their dad, who had the most pitiful frown on his face she had ever seen. He looked up for just a minute, but as soon as he locked eyes with Jessica he looked down again and jerked his head towards the entrance before putting his hands over his face. Manuella pulled away from her dad slightly and stepped closer to Jessica. "Go inside, sweetheart, ya need to speak with Uncle Luke."

All sensation dropped from her limbs as she nodded and turned towards the entrance. It was as if all time stood still as soon as the automatic doors closed behind her and her Uncle rose from his seat. She knew she had felt his arms embrace her and she knew she had felt and her him as he apologized profusely, but didn't want know she felt it because that would make it real, and she didn't want it to be. She didn't want to know her dad was gone; she didn't want to know she hadn't been there when had he had passed. She didn't want to know that, even though he was probably so far gone, he had probably disappointed that she wasn't there. She didn't want to know she had let him down. She didn't want to know she hadn't gotten to say goodbye.

Her uncle's tightened his embrace until Jessica was sure her ribs would break. "I'm so sorry, kid," Was he sobbing? Why couldn't she? "I'm sorry."

Across the room she saw her Aunt Daisy's back and saw Cooter and Roscoe's sleeved arms wrapped tightly around it but didn't see anyone's head. She could hear their cries, but decided to ignore them, at least until she could cry herself. Whenever that would be.

"When did he go?" her voice was scarily calm for the situation surrounding her.

She gave her uncle time to pull back and collect himself, but unfortunately that time never came. He never stopped crying or holding on to her like she was his last life line. "They let him go at 6:30, Jesse." In all of Jessica's life she had never seen her uncle struggle so much to get a simple sentence out. "We tried to wait fer ya…" he shook his head vigorously as a whole new round of tears took over again. "We just couldn't anymore."

"That's-"Her eyes blinked as her hands twitched and she swallowed. "That's alright." She still couldn't bring herself to cry.

"Jesse," she turned as best she could while still wrapped in her uncle's embrace. Cooter stood a couple feet away, tears in his eyes, tear tracks on his cheeks and as pale as a ghost. "Yur aunt wantsta talk ta ya, kid."

"Ok," Jessica smiled half heartedly at him and then turned back to Luke, gave him one last squeeze and then pulled back and away from him.

Just as Jessica was about to lay her hand on her aunts shoulder, Daisy turned on a dime and launched herself at Jessica. Her sobs weren't quite and contained like her Uncle Luke's cries, but loud and heart wrenching…and yet she still couldn't cry. Jessica had to literally force her arms up and around her aunt's neck. "It'll be ok, Aunt Daisy." Why was she comforting her? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart…sorry…" How come she didn't remember this many tears when her Grandpa Jesse died? Had he died so quickly too? Why couldn't she remember!

"He's gone to a much better place, Aunt Daisy, he don't hurt no more." Why did the words seem shallow and forced, even to her ears?

The only reaction she got from her aunt was a muffled laugh as Daisy pulled back and stared into the deep pools of blue that were Jessica's eyes. "Ya know, sugar, yur jist like yur daddy…exactly. This is what he was doin – ta most of the town- when Uncle Jesse died." She shook her head slightly and beamed. "Never thought of him self if someone else needed help. Yur a good girl, Jesse, yur daddy would be proud if he could see how well yur takin this." She laughed again and wiped her eyes free of tears. "Not like Luke and me, two old blubberin fools."

It was true, especially in her Uncles case, she had never seen him cry so much before and it actually had scared her. Even if she only admitted it to herself, it was true.

"Well," she smiled in that self deprecating way of hers. "Ya knew em longer than I did."

Daisy clucked her tongue in disappointment as her arms snaked around Jessica's neck. "Awe, honey, don't say that." Fresh tears started welling up in her eyes. "He was yur daddy, sweetheart. No one had a closer connection to him than you did, and no one ever will."

Jessica allowed herself to be pulled into one more hug, before she pulled back all the way and turned. "I ah…I um…gotta go to the washroom, 'scuse me." She quickly sped past everyone and everything and continued on down the hall until she came to the door that read "WOMENS" and pushed it open.

As soon as the door clicked behind her, Jessica made a beeline for the wheelchair accessible stall in the far corner of the room and locked the door behind her. And as soon as that door was locked and she finally allowed her self to breath again, she collapsed against the wall and slid down it until her behind touched the floor, and then brought her knees up to her chest and bent her head.

She didn't know how long she had been on the floor, but it must have been long enough to raise some eyebrows because her Aunt Daisy's voice sounded from behind the locked bathroom stall door. She shot her head up. When had she started rocking?

"Sweetheart, c'mon, tell me what's wrong?" At least her aunt's voice sounded stronger than it had back in the hall. She knocked again when Jessica didn't answer. "C'mon, honey, open up."

"I need-wanna go-I need ta go home." Was Jessica only reply.

It was a while before she heard her aunt's voice again. "Ok sweetheart, we'll find someone ta take ya. Ya jist need ta open the door for me." It was odd how much grief brought out a person's true speaking voice, wasn't it?

"Ok," she nodded before realizing she had to get up to open the door. "Hold on." She grabbed a hold of the handle near the toilet and pulled herself up. She felt her cheeks for any tears that may have gotten out and wasn't surprised when her skin was as dry as it was before hand.

Daisy smiled at the girl when she opened the door. How were you supposed to tell a teenager that you were worried about them? She was holding in dangerous emotion…lord knows what could happen. "Ya mind if I ask Manny if she'll do it. I think Enos wants ta stay here fer now."

"No," her eyes glazed over. "No, that's fine." Jessica stepped around her aunt and headed towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Hold on, sweetheart, I'll walk out with you. She's outside with her da-Enos, anyway."

Her aunt had tried to stop it, but Jessica had caught it and oddly enough it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would have.

--

As her aunt explained her predicament to Manuella, Jessica stood back, in the shadows and waited. She watched Maneulla turn, listen, smile sympathetically and then nod. –_God!_- Jessica seethed –_People are such posers! Why does everyone gotta be so damn "sorry"? It was my dad, for god's sakes, dammit! Not hers!_-

"C'mon, buddy." She shot her attention ahead of her. Manuella stood a good 4 feet away from her with the same sympathetically pathetic smile on her tanned face. "I'll take ya home."

She nodded silently and followed her cousin to the rental car. A black Impala…a new one…it was black, how coincidental was that?

--

"Do you want me to stay with you, buddy?"

When had the car stopped? "Ah…no, no…I'll be f-fine. I just gotta be alone."

"Ok, buddy, be careful."

Jessica didn't even acknowledge her as she got out of the car and shut the door behind her.

--

She didn't realize she had been screaming until she felt herself being yanked into her uncle's arms and held there until she couldn't scream anymore. Her uncle started to rock back and fourth as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and whispered into her ear. "It's alright, Jessica…shhh…"

She didn't realize she had cried until she felt the moisture on her cheeks and on her uncle's shirt below her face.

She didn't realize she had finally broken until she was left surrounded by the ruins.


	23. The End

* * *

Not even three days after her dad passed they had a funeral for him…or was it four? Truth be told, Jessica didn't rightly care. She hadn't slept since that day; she hadn't eaten a bite since then, and she really hadn't done anything but listlessly live her life vicariously through the TV in her room and nothing more, but even that activity had been severely reduced…every hour or so the news would still go on about how, "**Country singer Bo Duke dies**…", and she really didn't need to hear something she already knew and felt with all her being. Why were people allowed to continue living when all she wanted to do was just end it? Why did people pretend they cared? She knew they really didn't. They just did because it was the "right" thing to do. Why did their fake apologies sting?

She sat up in a hurry as a thought struck, she could get out of here, just leave…she had a car, money, clothes-

"Ya ready, kid?" Jessica turned her head to the door. Her uncle was smiling, but it wasn't reaching his eyes. His already haggard face was pale and stricken...and it hit her like a shot from a .45, he was suffering…probably even worse than she was. And _she_ had wanted to leave?

"Ah," she looked down at herself and shook her head slight to clear the fog from her mind. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm ready…" she took two steps towards the door and then whipped around as all the air left her lungs in one big swoosh.

Jessica heard her uncle's shoes click suddenly as he rushed to her side. He touched her shoulder, but she didn't turn around. "You ok, kid? What's wrong?" "Did you feel that?" "Feel what, Jesse?" She turned wide troubled eyes on her uncle. "That cold wind…blew right through the room as soon as I went to move…something touched my shoulder. I felt it."

"There's no windows open, sweet-Jesse," her uncle grasped her other shoulder with his other hand and tried to guide her out of the room. "You're just hungry and exhausted."

"I'm not hallucinating, Uncle Luke! I know what I felt!" Her wild protests fell on deaf ears as her uncle succeeded in getting her out of the room.

Her uncle kept a close eye on her as he shut her bedroom door behind then and turned to descened the steps. "C'mon, Jesse, people are waitin downstairs." He turned slightly on the first stair. Jessica stood frozen near her door. "Jesse," he quickly took the step needed to reach the second floor and then power walked towards Jessica's frozen form. "Jessica. Say something."

Her shot up so fast Luke jumped back in surprise. "I wanna drive the General Lee."

"What? Ah…sure, sure thing, kid." Luke decided to keep his reservations quiet. She hadn't even spoken about the car since that day in September, what was with her sudden request? "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. You go in your car. I'll drive the General Lee behind you."

Luke swallowed the emotion rising in his throat and answered. Realizing he had to keep his answers short so his voice wouldn't break. "Ok, Jesse," he moved towards the stairs once again. "I'll go get the ke-"

"I'll get them. You go."

Luke turned back around and cast Jessica a look that told her he wasn't buying it. "Jessica."

"Tell them what I'm doing." She finally raised her head and looked into her uncles eyes. "Please, Uncle Luke."

Luke waited a bit as he processed her request and then lowered his head and nodded. "Ok, kid," he turned again. "But don't take too long, alright? We'll be waiting."

"Thank you, Uncle Luke."

--

A while later found Luke sitting on pins and needles in the driver's seat of his Charger, Daisy, who sat in the passenger seat, was taping out a small rhythm with fingers against the door as she eyed the rear view mirror. Behind them were Enos, Roscoe, Maneulla, Hailey, and Daniel in the rented Impala, waiting for Jessica to appear from the garage in the General.

Daisy watched the mirror for a bit longer than bit the side of her lip and turned to her cousin. "Maybe she isn't going to come out, Luke."

Luke nodded. "I was afraid of this." He undid his seatbelt with a sigh and opened the car door. But just as he twisted around to get his right foot out the garage door finally opened and the power roar of the General Lee's engine started up. He looked up just in time to see Jessica maneuver the car around the corner to join the line behind Cooter and Cletus in Cooter's truck.

In spite of the mood Luke felt himself grin at the scene in front of him. Jessica had never really driven the General before; she had never really shown any sort of inclination toward _wanting_ to drive him, but man! Did she look at home behind the wheel or what?

"She's comin, Daisy." He quickly slid back into the car and did his seatbelt up. As soon as he tunred his car on, Enos and Cooter followed. He forced himself to push the thoughts of Jessica's state of mind from his mind and just drive, but it wasn't going to be easy. They hadn't even pulled out of the driveway, and already he wanted to dash from his car and slide in the window beside his niece just so she wouldn't be alone and he knew what she was doing.

--

The whole funeral proceeding was just one big blur for Jessica. She remembered crying, apologies…unsuccessfully hidden tears…she remembered crying herself. And hanging onto her Uncle's arm with a grip that could have rivaled the jaws of life, but what she didn't remember was how she had gotten here, leaning against the driver's side front quarter panel of the General Lee as she waited for her Uncle to get through his conversation with one of the more elderly inhabitants of Hazzard.

"Hey Jessica,"

She jumped slightly and turned, but smiled for the first time since her dad died when she seen who it was. "Bryan!"

He smiled at her. "How ya doin'?"

"Not too good, man," she shrugged. "But, what are you doin' here? I thought you were in Florida."

"I was," he nodded. "I quit school though, Jessica. I'm doin the NASCAR circuit now."

"You can fit in the cars? There's enough headroom?"

Bryan laughed at Jessica candidness. "Yes, there's enough headroom." At 6'5" though, they were definitely quite legitimate questions. "I get my cars custom, doncha know?" He grinned.

"Well they'd have to do something to fit you in through that tiny window." She quipped.

Bryan laughed. "Speaking of racing." He jerked his head towards the car behind Jessica. "The General,"

She swallowed hard before she turned her head and looked down at the orange paint. "Yup," she turned back around and smiled at Bryan. "He's mine now apparently."

Bryan nodded then bent down to look inside the car. "At least now you have a real race car instead of your Must-" he shut up when he felt Jessica kick his shin and he looked back up. Jessica's Aunt and Uncles now stood closely beside her. He grinned. "Hey guys,"

"How ya doin, Bryan?" Luke smiled.

"What Bryan?" Enos inquired. He turned his attention from Luke to Bryan again and then asked in an indignant voice. "Bryan Dalton?"

"Yes sir,"

The poor man's eyes bugged out of his head as all the colour faded from his face for a couple seconds, but as soon as his mouth began twisting into a grin the colour came roaring back. "Dang boy, you sure grew up since the last time I saw ya."

A blush tinged Bryan's cheeks as he ducked his head. "Thank you, sir."

"But still as shy as ever."

Luke laughed. He had to save the boy somehow before all the blood gathered in his head and he passed out or something…he was sure it wasn't healthy for a person to have a face the colour Bryan's was at the moment. "Where's yur mama?"

"She's around here somewhere, sir." Bryan breathed.

"How's school going, Bryan." Daisy inquired sweetly.

Bryan stared at Jessica for a split second then grinned and nodded. "Good, April's not coming fast enough though, Daisy, definitely a race to the finish line."

Jessica shut her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

Luke nodded approvingly, not realizing he was being taken for a ride by a salt of the earth farm boy giant. Jessica was actually amazed the boy knew how to lie. He would always cave before anyone else if they ran into trouble when they were kids. "Well, when April finally does come don't hesitate in comin' by, alright?"

"Will do, sir," Bryan nodded. He then turned his head to Jessica and nodded. "I'll see ya around, Jessica." He looked to Daisy and Enos and nodded. "Ma'am, sir…" and walked off.

The group watched Bryan disappear around the tree and down the driveway to his car before making another sound. Enos was the one to break the silence when he commented on Bryan's height. "Where in the world did that boy get his height from? His mama ain't that tall…Jim ain't that tall either. Shorter than me I think."

"Maybe Jim's folks had a tall relative…or Vanessa's."

Enos twisted around slightly to look at Jessica, and then nodded. "You're probably right."

"You look better, Jesse." Luke smiled as he laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"I feel better," Jessica agreed and flashed her uncle a quick smile. "It was nice seeing Bryan again."

"Dad," the group turned again. Hailey stood between the two chargers with a fed up look on her face. "Danny climbed a tree near Grayson creek…" she pointed up the hill, "At the other end of the graveyard. He can't get back down."

Luke and Jessica looked at Daisy and Enos as they looked at each other.

"That boy had better not have wrecked his suit or I'll skin 'em alive!" Daisy's fist clenched suddenly. "Run ahead and tell 'em we're comin and he better pray he can swim fast enough to get away from me."

Hailey flashed her mom a maniacal grin and then took off in the direction she came.

Jessica laughed out loud and Luke soon followed suit. Enos just nodded curtly and took off behind his possessed wife.

"Wait! Enos!" Luke called.

Enos stopped.

"Where are Roscoe, Cooter, and Cletus?"

"Already left, Luke, they said they'd meet you at the house for dinner."

Luke nodded. "Thanks buddy."

Enos nodded and took off again. He ran quite fast for a man his age, although he'd have to, to keep up with 3 teenagers and Daisy Duke, now wouldn't he?

'Uncle Luke?"

Luke turned slightly and looked at Jessica. "Yeah, kid?"

"Can we get somethin ta eat 'fore goin home? I'm starvin."

"Sure thing, kid," Luke patted her on the back a couple times. "Get in, kid, I'll wait here." He took a few steps back and then watched her jump and slide into the General as if she had been doing it all her life. He realized it had to be something in the genes…definitely something in the genes.

Luke waited until Jessica pulled back on to the drive before starting his car. It may have just been a feeling or maybe an over active imagination, but he was sure he heard someone or something whisper "Thank you" in his ear as he followed Jessica out of the cemetery and back onto the street.

He smiled and tapped three times on the steering wheel with the heel of his palm. "You're welcome, Bo."

**-End- **

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm planning on writing an epilogue, mostly based on Jessica and Bryan and their plans for the future and such...so its not done yet, soon though, ok?


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Anyone remember this story? lol  
****Here's the long over due epilogue. Maybe one of these days I'll actually get around to editing the main story :D**

_Alone – never  
Together – Always_

_---_

**December 2007  
****– Hazzard County Library-**

Jessica knew it was time to stop when Walt Whitman began morphing into Dickinson. Soldiers were dying for beauty and imagined Utopias were torturing reality…no matter how powerful the imagery was, it was time to stop.

"If ya focus on that book of yurs any harder yur head'll explode."

Her attention shot from the book to the shadow standing in front of her. It took a couple seconds for her strained eyes to focus in on the shadow, but when they did she was up and out of her chair and hugging the person for all she was worth.

"Maybe I should leave more often," the voice teased as arms came up to return the hug.

She groaned slightly as she squeezed harder. "Ya do an' I'll hafta kill ya."

The voice laughed again as the arms pushed her away. Jessica adjusted her head so she could stare into the bright blue eyes of her fiancé. "I missed you." She said.

Bryan smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "Missed you too," he kissed her again, this time longer, wrapped his arms securely around her and lifted her clear off the ground.

Jessica's tiny squeal of displeasure had him smiling as soon as she pulled away. "What in God's name do ya think yur doin?"

"Kissin my fiancée," Bryan replied with a saucy smile on his freckled face. "What does it look like I'm doin?"

"Does kissin always hafta include air time?"

Bryan quirked his lips slightly and actually made it look like he was thinking about the answer. "Yeah," he answered suddenly after a couple minutes of silence. "For you it does."

"Oh," Jessica said. Her arms came up and wrapped around Bryan's neck. "Jist checkin." She brought her lips towards his once again and made sure this kiss conveyed everything she felt for Bryan, especially the need.

She pulled her lips away as soon as Bryan began pushing for the kiss to deepen, and this time it's her turn to grin when he groans in displeasure. She waited until his attention was on her before inquiring, "How was Nevada?"

"Hmm," Bryan's tongue came out and did a once over on his lips before slipping back in. "Dry,"

"Hmm," she smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I bet."

Something started vibrating in the right breast pocket of Jessica's jean jacket and Bryan dropped her in surprise. Jessica recovered quickly and started laughing as she pulled the cell phone from her pocket.

She put it to her ear with a smile. "Hey there, Uncle Luke-"she nodded. "Yeah, still at the library." She listened for a bit and then nodded as a smirked bloomed on her freckled face again. "Yeah, I'll phone them later." Jessica sighed dramatically and turned away from Bryan. "I ran into someone at the library today, he says he wants ta come over fer dinner…so I won't be comin over taday- jist gonna hang at my house."

"No," she shook her head. "Don't worry 'bout him- yeah, him-ah!" she grinned. "How'd ya guess?" "Hold on," Jessica held her two fingers to the receiver of the phone and held it away from her ear.

Her head is tilted skyward as she called on Bryan, who still stood behind her. She could feel his hands on her hips. He was just as overprotective and ornery as all the men she had grown up with. He'd fit in just fine. "Says he wants ya ta come over fer dinner," His grip increased on her hips and she took that as his answer. She puts the phone back up against her ear and nods. "We'll be there- K, k – yeah, see y'all later."

She turned back around and found herself enveloped in Bryan's arms once again.

"Y'all?"

"Manny, her husband an' aunt Daisy are down…Daisy's showin off her grandchild. Been bunkin at my house since they got here."

"I hope ya haven't been gettin any ideas lately, miss Duke." Bryan said.

Jessica actually has the courtesy to look affronted. "Who? Me? Of course not." A smile came to her face ocne more as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Zach isn't my type."

"Funny."

Jessica smirked. "I thought so." A thought struck and she pulled away. "Oh! You'll never guess what I found out 2 days ago…"

Bryan thought for a minute and then shook his head. "No, probably not; what?"

"Danny got his freshman girlfriend in the family way-"

"That boy's actually procreating?"

"Yup,"

"Scary,"

"Yup,"

---

**Jessica's house  
****– later on the same day –  
December 2007**

Wrapped securely in the cocoon created by Bryan's arms, Jessica smiled "I didn't know Roscoe would be there, ya can't blame that on me-"

"He pulled. A gun. On. Me."

"He thought you were followin me home."

"Yeah, well you'd have been pullin the led from my shoulder 'cause I definitely wouldn't have gone to the hospital."

She rolled into him and tilted her head enough to look him in the eyes. "Why?"

"He's 81."

She thought for a bit then smiled and rolled back over. "Chicken shit."

"You better believe it."

The couple laid in companionable silence for a while before Jessica sighed contentedly. "Uncle Luke was so happy ta see you."

"Before or after I insulted his hair colour?"

"Aunt Daisy too-" Jessica continued without missing a beat.

"Kept tryin ta force baby Tyler on me. Had an evil lil twinkle in her eye too – unnerved me like nothin else."

"Well," Jessica smirked. "Ya never know."

Bryan went pale as he stared at her with wide eyes. "You're not…"

"No, but-"

"But what, Jesse?"

A sigh slid through her pasrted lips as she slid from his arms and sat up. "I want one."

"Jesse,"

"Not right now, Bry, I'm 19- most of Hazzard would kill me- after my aunt and uncle got a hold of me… I jist wanted-"

"Jesse-"

"IwantedtoknowwhatyouthoughtaboutnamingourfirstboyBoaftermydaddy."

"Now breathe and tell that to me again slowly." Bryan coaxed.

"I wanted to know what you thought about naming our first boy Bo after my daddy."

"I thought we were going to anyway,"

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

Bryan shrugged. "I jist figured it make a lot of people happy."

Her body relaxed and she fell back, straight back into his arms. "Sounds like that NASCAR deal ya have goin on has finally knocked some sense inta ya."

"Stranger things have happened." Bryan placed a kiss on the top of her head before he drew her closer to him.

Jessica waited until she heard the familiar tell-tale signs of sleep coming from the man who held her in his gigantic arms before allowing herself to drift.

This wasn't how Jessica had foreseen her life 5 years ago, but all things considered – it had turned out damn fine.

A lethargic grin played with the corner of her lips as she sighed and rolled into Bryan's body.

"Night daddy."


	25. LLYWD: Beginning Again

Hazzard County General Hospital - 2012

The first person to meet Beauregard Lucas Dalton was Quinton Franklin. Doctor Quinton Franklin, who in turn handed him to Kelsey Ash, who, with the help of Georgia Carter, wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Bernice Milton. Bernice moved on and laid him down on Jessica's stomach. She wrapped her arm around Bo's body and held him close, looked up at the crowd that had gathered around her and then back down at Bo; his blue eyes blinking wildly, trying to come to grips with the sudden brightness.

She laughed and gently tapped his nose. "Welcome to Hazzard, buddy."

Jessica heard the door to the room open and close a couple times and smiled knowingly. The phone lines would be tied up something bad tonight, well wishers and gossipers all enjoying the news of the birth.

A resounding boom was heard from the hallway and Kelsey and Bernice took off running out the door to see what had transpired. Kelsey disappeared around the corner and immediately started laughing; Bernice cast the remaining crowd a puzzled look and then followed the wayward nurse out the door and around the corner where she proceeded to immediately start laughing. She staggered in again seconds later, red in the face from laughing so hard and staring at Jessica shaking her head. "It's alright," she gasped. "Jesse's headstrong husband just went head first into a cart full of clean sheets."

Jessica pulled Bo closer to her and sat straight up in excitement. "Brian's here?" She knew in her mind she probably should reprimand him for running, but forgot about it just as quickly. He was here.

"Jess!" Brian grunted as his shoulder slammed into the doorway. The force of the hit knocked him off balance and had him scrapping at the floor to stay upright, but as soon as his runners got enough traction to move he was gone. Almost head first, he landed awkwardly in the seat beside her bed and shot back up. "What is it? Are you ok? How big is it?"

"Brian." She said sternly.

He turned wide eyes in her direction.

"Calm down."

He nodded and took a couple quick breaths. When he was ready he turned his eyes towards Jessica again and nodded.

She nodded in agreement and slowly handed her son off to his dad.

Brian slowly settled the child in his arms and just gawked for quite a while. Silently taking in the pale skin and pink cheeks, strong and long fingers wrapped tightly around his pinky, the small tuft of copper blond hair peaking out from behind the light blue touque. He smiled as tears glistened in his eyes. "This is Bo?"

Jessica laughed and nodded with a small proud smile. "Yup,"

Brian coughed then cried and laughed. "Wow," Bo began to fuss and he quickly took it upon himself to quiet his son down. He brought the child up to his shoulder and began gently rubbing Bo back in circles all the while staring at Jessica with bright eyes. "He's big."

"Well, his parent's ain't none too tiny either." She smiled.

"Jesse," Quinton called. "I don't think I can hold your relatives off any longer. They're getin' ta be worse than a pack of wolves in heat."

"Ok, Quint, let 'em in then."

Quinton nodded and opened the door. No sooner had he twisted the handle did the door suddenly hit the wall behind it as Daisy and Manny barged in, followed closely by Luke and Enos, who stayed behind slightly to help the dazed doctor off the floor.

Daisy grinned as she approached the bed and then bent over just enough to hug Jessica. "Hi baby," and then pulled back and turned her sparkling blue eyes on Brian. "Are you alright? The way Kelsey was laughin' it must have been some collision."

The tips of the poor boys ears burned as he gave Bo back to Jessica. "Yeah, Daisy, I'm good."

She had just settled Bo back in her arms when Luke came up beside Brian and spoke. "Red hair?!?"

"It runs on both sides of the family."

Pulling back slightly, Luke though for a bit and then nodded. "True,"

Enos smiled at the silence and then at Jessica. "What's his name, Jessica?"

This was it. This was Jessica's time to shine. She only got one chance. "Guys, I want you to meet Beaureguard Lucas Dalton." She said each word slowly and made sure to enunciate clearly. And judging by the tears in Daisy and Manny's eyes and the proud grin on her Uncle's, it looked like she had done a good job. Nobody but Brian had known of Jessica's plan to name her first boy Bo and somehow her secrecy had made the moment just that bit more special. She was glad it hadn't horribly backfired because Bo was Bo legally and she hated paperwork.

Choked silence was the only sound within the packed room for the longest time, each waiting for someone else to speak. So when Luke finally spoke it took the bunch by surprise. "Yur daddy-" he choked again and cleared his throat; after another failed attempt at voicing his comment he shook his head and lowered it. "Yur daddy, he ah…" his head rose and Jessica's eyes grew at the sight of visible tears trailing down her Uncle's usually stoic face. "He would be proud, kid."

"Good," she beamed. "I'd like to think so."

Jessica tensed slightly when she felt a hand wrap around her neck, but relaxed just as quick when she realized it was her Uncle Luke. She let him pull her towards him and closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch her forehead.

She opened her eyes before raising her head and gazed at the sleeping infant in her arms. Welcome to the Jungle, kid, she thought with a fond smile. You're going to love it.


	26. Author's Note

Authors note:

Hi,

This is just a note of self promotion at its worst.

For those who want to know, and/or still care about DoH and/or this story – I've started a new story based around this one…Live like You Were Dyin': Familiar Secrets.

Though it's only just started it still may be worth checking out!

Take Care,

Lindsay


End file.
